Cruel Intentions
by Pyrite
Summary: Naruto is surprised when Granny Tsunade sends him off to Suna for a year to help out with the missions there. He feels he finally has a chance to date Gaara's older brother after years of a secret crush. See inside for longer summary.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Cruel Intentions

**Author:** Pyrite aka many other names

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are copyright Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own them! I just take pleasure in using them for my stories. ^^

**Pairing:** Kankuro x Naruto

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Oral Sex, Toys, Anal Sex, Verbal Abuse, and Physical Abuse.

**Summary:** Naruto is surprised when Granny Tsunade sends him off to Suna for a year to help out with the missions there. He feels he finally has a chance to date Gaara's older brother after years of a secret crush. But Gaara warns him that Kankuro is not someone to be with and soon Naruto discovers just why Gaara tried to warn him against his brother. But Naruto still wants to be with Kankuro, can he change the puppet master or will someone else have to convince Naruto otherwise?

**Author's Note:** This is really the first 'dark' fic I have ever written. To tell the truth, part of the idea for this fic came from mmchan's fic 'Hungry.' Don't worry it's not a copy. ^^ I'm still trying to decide if I want to include a Gaara x Naruto pairing in here towards the end, but mostly this is Kankuro x Naruto. I'm really disappointed that there are hardly any Kankuro x Naruto fics out there. I have read a few, which were good, but I want more. That's why i'm writing. Be prepared...hope you like! And please, if you do like, review! I need to know that you like it. I hope you do. Thanks for reading!

**A/N # 2:** Oh yeah, Gaara and Naruto are 18 in this story. Kankuro is 20.

"blah" - talking

'blah' - thinking

xxxx - break in story

Prologue:

Granny Tsunade's Assignment

Konoha

Naruto stood in front of Granny Tsunade's desk, waiting for her to speak to him about his next mission. 'Don't give me another C-class mission, please.' He thought to himself as he looked at her. "Come on Granny Tsunade. What's my next mission?"

"Oh shut up Naruto. I think you will like this one. Ah here are my papers...Naruto, i'm sending you to Suna." Naruto's jaw dropped as he heard this news. "For a year." His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You are to assist the Kazekage with the missions he has in Suna and I do not want to hear a bad report from him saying that you complained about your missions."

"For real?" Naruto asked.

"What? Do you think I have time to come up with fake missions? Take this and get packing." Tsunade asked then handed him a scroll.

"Thanks Granny Tsunade!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you later Naruto." Tsunade said as she looked at her other papers.

xxxx

Naruto practically skipped to his apartment. This was the best news ever. He couldn't believe Granny Tsunade was sending him to Suna. He couldn't wait to get started on his journey to Suna. Once he arrived in his apartment he grabbed a backpack and started to pack all the important things.

While he was doing this, he thought of all the things he would do when he got to Suna. Kankuro suddenly crossed his mind. He had had such a crush on the puppet nin ever since he met him at the Chuunin Exams. It was a secret and boyish crush, he had to admit, but nonetheless, he couldn't help admiring Kankuro from a distance.

He wondered what Kankuro looked like underneath all those clothes...Kami, he couldn't go there. He would get a hard on if he did. It was more than a crush, he had to admit. He was sexually attracted to the puppet nin. Every time the sand siblings came to Konoha or he visited Suna, he felt it. Kami, he was so pathetic for keeping a crush this long and not doing anything about it. He sighed as he continued to pack his clothes and other important things.

Naruto hoped that this would somehow be the much needed change he needed. He glanced at his clock. 'Oh shit! I gotta tell Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei goodbye before I leave!' The blonde finished packing his backpack quickly, leaving a mess of clothes and other things in the floor, then dashed off once more. He couldn't wait to get started on his way to Suna.

xxxx

Suna - Three Days Later

The feeling of excitement coursed through Naruto's veins as he approached Gaara's office. He held the scroll Granny Tsunade gave him to give to Gaara. It was so hard not to jump with joy. He was in Suna and he would be here for a full year! As the ninja in front of him led him into Gaara's office he felt a wave of nervousness overcome him. It have been so long since he had seen Gaara or his siblings. What would Gaara think of him?

He quickly entered the Kazekage's office and was met with a very busy Gaara. He was signing papers and being assisted by Matsuri, who was annoying him with questions about various unimportant things. Gaara looked up suddenly and caught Naruto's eyes. "Naruto. It's so good to see you."

He started to get up, but was stopped by one of his assistants, "Lord Kazekage you have to sign this."

Finally, he had had enough, "Clear out and leave me alone for a fucking hour! I need a damn break! That goes for all of you except Naruto!"

Naruto watched as the assistants left the office, leaving him and Gaara alone. "Wow."

"Shut the door and sit down." Gaara told him as he sat back in his chair and sighed.

Naruto sat in a chair in front of Gaara's desk after shutting the door, "Busy Gaara?"

"Extremely. So...Tsunade already told me that you were coming down here for a year. I'm very grateful."

"I'm glad to be of any help. I can't wait to help you with any missions you have for me." Naruto replied.

"Good. I'm going to pair you up with Kankuro for a while." Gaara said as he looked in the endless amount of papers on his desk. Naruto blushed visibly which made Gaara notice. "What?"

"Nothing." Naruto lied.

"Naruto...tell me the truth, is there something wrong with Kankuro? I can always pair you with Temari."

"No!" Naruto shouted. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Gaara questioned. He was thoroughly confused by his friend's behavior.

"Um...I like Kankuro."

"Well, that's good. Liking each other is key to working well."

"No...um...I mean I like like him."

"Naruto, I don't understand. What do you mean?"

'Kami, I sound like a schoolgirl.' Naruto thought as he took a deep breath. "I've had a crush on Kankuro for a while."

Gaara's eyes narrowed on Naruto's, "A crush...you mean you're in love with him?"

Naruto nodded fervently, "Yes."

"I think Temari would be a better choice..." He started.

"No! Let me partner with Kankuro! Please!" Naruto begged the red-head.

Gaara rubbed his temples softly, "Ok, but let me give you a stern warning Naruto. I don't want you to date my brother."

Naruto's heart sank, "Why?"

"He goes through partners like underwear. I'm afraid you'll get hurt Naruto."

"But can't I try?"

Gaara sighed as he kept massaging his temples. "I can't bar you Naruto, but please be careful. My brother is known for going through his partners. The longest he has kept one is two weeks. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I doubt he'll even want to be with me anyway." Naruto said as he looked down at his lap.

"Naruto, you doubt yourself too much. Anyway, here is your key to your room. Why don't you go and settle in? I'm sure you could use some time to rest."

Naruto nodded as he took the key from Gaara and said, "Thank you Gaara. I'm glad I can help...oh...before I forget, this is from Granny Tsunade." He handed a scroll to Gaara then headed towards his bedroom.

xxxx

Naruto was looking at the instructions attached to the key. He was wandering around the halls of the Kazekage's complex for half an hour looking for his room. He finally shouted, "Man! Where the fuck is my room!"

He heard a familiar rough laughter behind him. "Having trouble Naruto?"

Naruto turned around and saw his crush standing with his puppet scrolls tied to his back. He blushed, "Sort of."

"Here. Let me see." Kankuro said as he grabbed the key from Naruto's hands. Kankuro let out another laugh, "Naruto, you're going the wrong way. Come on, i'll take you to your room."

Naruto turned around and followed the puppet master silently for a few minutes, "So did you just get back from a mission?"

"Yep. I hear i'm partnering with you. I look forward to having a partner."

"Me too. Um...what do you do for fun around here?"

"Well, I always relax at the dance club. That's where i'm going tonight." Kankuro answered.

"Suna has a dance club?"

"Uh...yeah. What do you think we're all sand?"

Naruto blushed again, "No."

"Wanna come?"

"Sure!" He said a little too excitedly.

Kankuro stopped in front of a tan door with the number 125 carved above it. "Here ya go. I'll be by later to take you out."

"Okay." Naruto replied as he took his key then waved goodbye to the puppet master. He inserted the key in the door and unlocked it, pushing it open to find a well-furnished bedroom.

As he entered he thought of all the things he had to do before Kankuro came to pick him up. 'It's not a date stupid.' He thought to himself. Nonetheless, he felt like he had to get showered and look for something to wear. 'I can't wait.'

xxxx

Later that night, Naruto heard a knock on his door and excitedly walked up to it. He opened up the door to reveal Kankuro, who wore a black shirt and black pants. His face paint was off, revealing, for the first time, his pure face and dark eyes. Naruto nearly melted. "You look different." Naruto commented.

"You didn't think I would go to the dance club in my puppet gear eh?"

"No. It's just surprising."

"What's so surprising?"

"You look good." Naruto complimented.

"Thanks, you do too. Come on. Let's go."

"Okay." Naruto said with a nod then closed the door behind him.

xxxx

The music in the dance club was loud as Naruto and Kankuro took a seat in a private table. "What would you like to drink?" Kankuro asked.

"Mmm...sake?"

"Bad boy. Okay, i'll go get some for both of us." Kankuro said as he stood up and left Naruto temporarily.

Naruto waited patiently as he looked around at the several people dancing on the dance floor. Some were grinding against their partners. He wondered whether or not Kankuro was going to ask him to dance. He hoped so. He suddenly heard a clank, bringing him back to reality. "Here we go. Warm sake."

Naruto took his glass and sipped some, "Mmm...thanks Kankuro."

"You're welcome. No problem." Kankuro replied as he downed his in one gulp. "So do you dance?"

Naruto sputtered, "Um, well...I don't dance too much."

Kankuro looked out at the dance floor, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

Naruto set down his cup then followed Kankuro to the dance floor. Kankuro chose a more private part of the dance floor. Naruto felt the older man come behind him and place his hands on his hips. "It's simple baby, move your hips to the music. You got the hips."

He blushed and felt his hips move to the rhythm as he felt Kankuro's hips against his ass, grinding rhythmatically with the music. "Oh..." He murmured as he leaned his head back against the older man's shoulder. Naruto felt Kankuro's hands move under his black shirt as he continued to grind against Naruto's ass.

Naruto blushed when he felt fingers pluck and twist his nipples underneath his black shirt. A rush of heat went straight to his loins, 'Oh Kami, what's he doing to me?' He thought as the puppet nin continued to play with his peaked nipples.

Kankuro couldn't help but reflect that Naruto's skin felt so smooth, and unlike some men he had been with, he had little hair, which he favored. Naruto pushed back against him, making him groan in pleasure. "Mmm...you like that?"

Naruto groaned softly as he murmured, "Yes."

Kankuro smiled behind him. He kissed the blonde's neck softly. "Too bad you have a boyfriend."

"Huh? Who told you that?"

"Gaara."

Naruto groaned, why was he trying to be protective of him? Naruto turned around in Kankuro's arms. "I don't have a boyfriend. I would like to though."

"Oh." Kankuro said. 'Gaara, you little liar. You want Naruto for yourself.'

Naruto shyly kissed the puppet nin on his lips, daring him to kiss back. Kankuro pressed his lips back against the blonde's lips, his tongue entering the blonde's mouth and dominating the shy tongue. "Mmm..." Naruto moaned as Kankuro pulled back to let them breathe.

"So, what do you say we go back and continue this?" Kankuro asked Naruto in a low whisper.

"Sure." Naruto replied, he couldn't resist.

xxxx

Kankuro unlocked the door to his bedroom and showed Naruto into his rather large room. On one side was a desk with a light above it. Naruto supposed that that was where Kankuro worked on his puppets. He was right, because right beside the desk sat a new puppet. In the middle of the room was Kankuro's bed which was a large bed and opposite that bed was a plush looking chair. Kankuro closed the door, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"I have to tell you something Naruto." Kankuro started.

"What?! You don't want me?" Naruto panicked.

Kankuro put two fingers to the blonde's lips. "You're so damn cute, but shut up and let me speak. I want you to know that if you are to be my boyfriend, then you have to be the submissive one. If you don't like what I have said, then you don't have to be here."

Naruto wrapped his leg around Kankuro's hip, grinding his hips against the other's for attention, "I'm yours Kankuro...but I have to tell you something too."

"What?"

Naruto blushed as he took a deep breath and murmured, "I've had a crush on you since the Chuunin Exams." It came out in a rush. He closed his eyes, waiting for a laugh or any other sign of rejection, but it never came.

"Open your eyes Naruto." Naruto did as he was told and looked into the puppet nin's eyes. "That's so sweet baby, I never knew that...by the way, you want to stop doing that before I throw you on the bed and take you."

"Sorry." Naruto replied as he untangled his leg and stood in front of Kankuro.

"It's okay. Let's strip." Kankuro said as he began to take off his black shirt.

Naruto blushed. There were a million thoughts going on in his mind as he slowly pulled off his black shirt as well. 'What if i'm not good enough?' He watched as Kankuro slid all of his clothes to the floor. Naruto's eyes bulged. 'Oh Kami...' "Wow."

"What?" Kankuro asked.

"How big are you Kankuro? Six, seven inches?"

Kankuro laughed. "I've never measured."

Naruto blushed, "I'm not as big."

The puppet nin grasped ahold of Naruto's orange pants and murmured, "Well, why don't we pull them down so I can judge." Kankuro pulled the pants down the blonde's hips, past his thighs, and finally to the floor. "Mmm...you look so sweet Naruto."

"Thank you Kankuro." Naruto thanked the older man.

"You're welcome. Lay down on the bed and spread your legs." Kankuro commmanded the blonde.

Naruto did as he was told. He lay on the black sheets with his legs spread, waiting for the puppet nin to settle between his legs. Kankuro smiled at the blonde and kneeled on the bed between his legs, his arms on either side of Naruto's body. He took the blonde's lips harshly, his tongue slid between the blonde's lips and played with the shy, timid tongue. Naruto moaned in Kankuro's mouth as he wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and pulled him closer.

Kankuro pulled back and kissed along the blonde's neck. He kissed down slowly to the part of his neck where his neck met his shoulder. Kankuro could hear Naruto moan softly and knew he had hit a sensitive spot. He smirked to himself and started suckling hard on this part of his neck until he could see a visible hickey on Naruto's neck.

The older man moved lower, kissing slowly and softly as he suddenly stopped at the blonde's pink nipples which were already perky from the sensations. He sucked a soft nipple in his mouth, making the blonde writhe underneath him in pleasure. Naruto moaned Kankuro's name as he gripped his brown hair. "Ahhh! Kankuro! It feels so good!" The puppet nin couldn't help but inwardly smile, he released the nipple and kissed over to the other nipple and repeated the same ministrations.

Kankuro kissed down Naruto's stomach, laving his tongue around the tattoo then dipping his tongue in his belly button. Naruto groaned as he moved his hands to the black sheets and grasped the sheets tightly. Kankuro grasped Naruto's thick cock and started to pump it slowly. He heard the blonde cry out in pleasure as he finally took the hot flesh in his mouth. "Mmmh! Ahh! Kank..uh..ro!" Naruto cried out, his body arched upwards against the puppet nin's mouth. Kankuro manuevered the blonde's legs over his shoulders and began to quickly suck and pump at the same time. He heard Naruto cry his name before spilling his seed into his mouth. Kankuro gulped every drop, before pulling back with a pop.

"You taste very sweet Naruto." Kankuro complimented.

Naruto blushed even more, he already was sweaty and panting from his orgasm. "Thank you Kankuro."

Kankuro reached over on his side table and grabbed his bottle of lube. "Are you ready sweetheart?"

'Sweetheart. Kami, this is always what I wanted.' "Yes Kankuro."

"Good. I'm going to prepare you then I will take you."

Naruto nodded then watched as Kankuro poured some lube on his fingers and one by one inserted them into his body. It was a very uncomforatble feeling, especially when he started to thrust his fingers in and out. 'Oh Kami, what's he going to feel like?' Naruto thought to himself. "Does it feel good?"

"Mmmhmm." Naruto answered.

"Okay baby. I'll go slow." Kankuro murmured as he put some lube on his cock then set the bottle on his side table. Kankuro place his hands on Naruto's hips as he slowly put the tip of his cock against Naruto's tight hole. Naruto held his breath. Kankuro pushed in slowly until he was up to the hilt.

"Ngnh...Kankuro!" Naruto cried out in pain.

"It's okay baby." Kankuro soothed as he grasped the blonde's cock and started to slowly pump the flesh as he pulled back and thrust up against the blonde's prostate.

"Mmm! Ahh! It feels so good!" Naruto shouted as he grasped Kankuro's shoulder's suddenly. Kankuro quickened his pace, hitting Naruto's prostate with each thrust and pumping the blonde's cock each time he did so. He could feel the younger man's body tighten around him as he began shouting, "Ahhh! Kankuro...i'm gonna!" Naruto came hard as his seed spilled on his stomach. Kankuro felt his own orgasm come as he felt the squeezing of Naruto's body around him. He thrust twice more then came into the blonde's sweet body.

Afterwards, he fell onto Naruto's body and whispered, "Kami, you're such a beautiful lover."

"So are you Kankuro." Naruto replied, feeling filled and complete.

xxxx

The next morning, Naruto woke to an empty bed. He looked around and called out Kankuro's name. Finally, he saw the bathroom door open and Kankuro emerged. "Hey baby. You better get dressed."

"Why?"

Kankuro laughed. "Today's our first mission."

"Oh."

"I got some clothes from your room. Why don't you take a shower?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

"Oh Naruto."

"Hmm...yes?"

"You were perfect last night. Baby, why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

Naruto blushed. "Um...I didn't want you to think me pathetic."

"Pathetic? That's the least pathetic thing. You're absolutely beautiful. Now get in that shower. We'll be late and you know how Gaara is."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah. I know."

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy the first chapter. The first couple of chapters will be sort of honeymoon stage, but as it progresses you will see the more abusive side if you know what I mean. I hope you like. This is my first Kankuro x Naruto fic (solely). Please review! I need reviews!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_Their First Mission_

Naruto and Kankuro stood in front of Gaara waiting for their first mission together. "I hope you slept well." Kankuro winked at Naruto and Naruto laughed softly. Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Your mission is to take care of a group of rogue ninjas in the area. They have been killing locals in another village for no apparant reason. It should be a relatively easy mission for you two."

Kankuro nodded. "Right."

"We understand." Naruto agreed.

"Good, go ahead and leave. I'll be expecting you two back in a couple of days."

Naruto and Kankuro nodded at the same time then left. Gaara put his chin in his hands and looked at the door. 'Hmm...I wonder.'

xxxx

Two Days Later

Kankuro and Naruto couldn't believe the ease of the mission. "What did he think we were? Genin?" Kankuro questioned the younger man as he looked towards the desert.

"He probably wanted to see how we worked together." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah. Well, he doesn't have to worry about our working together." Kankuro paused as the sand whipped around them. "Come on Naruto, I think there is a sandstorm coming."

Naruto tensed, "We're still about half-a-day from Suna, where are we going to find shelter?"

"There is a local cave not far away. Don't worry. The sandstorm hasn't started yet." Kankuro tried to ease the blonde.

Kankuro led Naruto quickly to the cave that he was talking about. It took about 30 minutes to get there. By then the sandstorm had picked up. As he led Naruto into the cave, he noticed that Naruto looked very uncomfortable. As they went to the back of the cave and sat down. Naruto sat beside him, away from the entrance of the cave. "What's the matter baby?"

"It's stupid." Naruto began.

"Tell me."

"I...well, i'm afraid of storms. I mean the sounds of storms. When I was little we used to have thunderstorms and it scared me. Howling wind scares me too. I know it's pathetic."

"We're only human Naruto. Everyone has a fear. I used to be afraid of sandstorms when I was little." Kankuro replied as he wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"You were?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Mama told me that sandstorms were a part of nature and nothing to be feared. Just something to be respected."

Naruto nuzzled his head against Kankuro's shoulder. "That makes sense." Naruto said with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to get back."

"Oh?"

"Mmmhmm. I want to sleep." Naruto murmured. "And take a shower. I can't stand this sand, I have it in places I didn't know I had."

Kankuro laughed. "You know what I love about you Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're funny." Kankuro replied.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a blush.

He nuzzled Kankuro's shoulder as he heard the wind howl loudly. "I know baby, it's almost over."

"It's crazy. I'm 18. I shouldn't be having such stupid fears."

"Everyone has fears. Besides all we can do is wait out the sandstorm."

"You're right."

"It'll be over soon."

"I know."

xxxx

The Next Day

Kankuro and Naruto stood in front of Gaara and reported their mission results. "I'm glad that you two are safe from the sandstorm. I see you both work well together. I'll give you a couple days off to rest then give you another mission."

"Thanks Gaara. I appreciate it." Naruto said with a yawn.

Gaara laughed, "Go ahead and take a shower and sleep. You look tired Naruto."

"Thanks. I am." Naruto turned around and left the room, Kankuro followed him as he hefted his scrolls on his back.

Gaara watched them leave and wondered if Naruto had heeded his advice. The red-head sighed deeply. 'I've got to talk to him again.' He affirmed. 'Obviously Kankuro didn't believe me when I said he had a boyfriend.'

xxxx

Naruto heard the shower turn on as he pulled off his black coat and shirt. He set his different weapons on Kankuro's desk and pulled off his black pants. He heard Kankuro whistle low as he turned around and saw the puppet master standing in the doorway leading to the bathroom. He was naked as well. "Come in here baby."

Naruto smiled, then walked towards Kankuro as he eyed the older man's naked body. He felt Kankuro's arm around his shoulders as he stepped into the warm shower. Naruto felt the warm water cascade down his body as he leaned near the shower head. Kankuro hugged Naruto to him, his wet hands sliding up his chest and caressing the younger man's nipples. Naruto arched foreward as he grasped Kankuro's forearms. The puppet nin leaned in and kissed the soft place between Naruto's neck and shoulder. The moans Naruto was emitting made Kankuro grow hard.

"Mmm...ahh...Kankuro!" Naruto cried out as he felt the wet hardness of Kankuro's cock. Kankuro grasped a bar of soap, sliding the bar over Naruto's wet skin. "Mmm..." Naruto moaned.

"You're so beautiful, especially when you moan for me." Kankuro whispered in his ear.

Naruto moaned loudly while feeling the older man turn him around and kiss him fully on his warm, wet lips. Kankuro's arms wrapped around his wet, soapy body and grasped his cute ass in his hands. His tongue entered the blonde's mouth, dominating the blonde's own tongue as his shy tongue touched the puppeteer's. After a few minutes of kissing, Kankuro pulled back, letting them both breathe.

"I need you." Kankuro whispered.

"I need you too Kankuro. Take me please." Naruto replied.

Kankuro smiled at him. "Of course baby." He pushed Naruto up against the wet wall and picked him up then impaled Naruto on his cock. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kankuro's shoulders as the older man pounded into his body. Kankuro heard Naruto cry out his name as he kept pounding into the younger man's body. Naruto felt Kankuro hit his prostate continually, making him cry out the puppet master's name.

"Ahh! Kankuro! I'm almost...uh...there!" Naruto cried out while feeling Kankuro ground his hips against his own. "Oh...ahhh!" He screamed. Kankuro grasped Naruto's cock and began to pump it quickly as he continued to thrust into the blonde's body. "Mmm...ahh...i'm going to..." Kankuro felt Naruto's body squeezing around his cock as he cummed over his hand. He thrusted a few more times then released in the blonde's heavenly body with a loud groan.

xxxx

Kankuro and Naruto lay naked under the blankets as Kankuro held Naruto close to him. "Go to sleep sweetheart."

Naruto yawned loudly. "I am Kankuro. I feel so tired."

"I tired you out eh?"

"Mmm..."

"I want you so much baby always."

"I love you Kankuro." The blonde whispered before finally falling asleep.

Kankuro laughed softly, he wasn't the type to return 'love you's.' But he did care for and love the blonde and the blonde was definitely his. He fell asleep inhaling the blonde's scent.

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews so far. I still am looking for some more. ^^ Anyway, I know Tammy asked about when Kankuro is going to start to be abusive, well that is going to be next chapter. Like I said, the first couple chapters are what I call the honeymoon chapters, then it gets really abusive. So if you like please, please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

_Manipulating_

Naruto had begun to make friends in Suna. He went out with the few friends he had made and purchased a few new outfits. They then had taken him out to a teahouse to eat. Naruto felt so alone in Suna. He had Gaara and Kankuro as friends...well Kankuro as more, but he missed all his friends in Konoha.

The friends he had here were not exactly like the ones in Konoha, but they were good friends nonetheless.

After his shopping outing, he went to see Gaara, who had requested to see him. When he came up the Kazekage's office, he found Gaara busy with paperwork, as usual. "Hi Gaara."

Gaara looked up, "Hello Naruto, come in please."

Naruto entered and sat his things down next to a chair which he sat down in. "I was wondering why you requested to see me."

"Well, I was wondering if you and my brother were...well...dating."

Naruto blushed, "Yes we are."

Gaara frowned, "I wish you wouldn't."

"I'm not a five-year old Gaara! I can take care of myself!" Naruto shouted.

"I only want to protect you."

"You're not my mom Gaara."

The red-head looked angry at him, "No, i'm not. However, i'm your friend and I know my brother Naruto. He is controlling and manipulating. He will cut you off from everything you love."

"I don't believe you." Naruto said, his eyes revealing pain.

"I wish you would. Naruto, if he does start becoming abusive with you...i'm here."

"He won't." The blonde affirmed, then picked up his bags and marched out.

'Oh Naruto, you're in for a lot of pain.' Gaara thought to himself. 'Why won't you believe me?'

xxxx

Naruto arrived at his room, only to be surprised when he found Kankuro sitting on his bed. "Hi Kankuro."

"Where have you been?" Kankuro asked as Naruto shut the door.

"Out shopping. I got some new clothes." Naruto replied.

"With who?"

"Some friends I met."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "Who?"

"Well...um...what does it matter? They were real nice and took me out to a teahouse afterwards." Naruto replied nervously.

Kankuro motioned for Naruto to come to him. Naruto obeyed as he walked slowly to the puppet nin. He felt like a child being berated for misbehaving. He had a finger between his teeth as Kankuro wrapped his arms around his back. "I don't trust others with you. You're so beautiful and innocent Naruto."

"I'm hardly innocent Kankuro." Naruto tried to say.

Kankuro pulled the blonde on his bed, laying him beneath his body as he murmured in Naruto's ear, "Yes you are, don't argue with me."

"I'm not..."

The puppet nin's hands worked Naruto's shirt off and threw it over in the floor. Kankuro knew the blonde's secret spots. He also knew from previous relationships that all he had to do to get any partner to agree with him is to make his partner agree during sex. It was always the best time and he knew that Naruto would agree with him...no matter what.

"But you are my love. I only want to protect you Naruto. You are so precious to me." He said while using his talented fingers to pluck at Naruto's perky nipples.

"Uh...ahh...but Kankuro..." Naruto tried to say while pleasure flooded his body.

"You know i'm right." Kankuro continued, his fingers now twisting the nubs between his fingers.

"Mmm...I only want some friends."

"I'm the only friend you need Naruto. I love you."

Naruto broke under those words and under the puppet nin's ministrations, "Yes...Kankuro." 'Bingo. He's mine.' Kankuro thought then bent down and took a nub into his talented mouth, making the blonde cry out in pleasure. Naruto cried out from the sensations that Kankuro's mouth was producing. He plunged his fingers into Kankuro's brown hair while the older man suckled harshly on his nipple. It was too much, he felt his body flood with pleasure. "Ahh...mmm...Kankuro..."

Kankuro released Naruto's nipple then said, "Already wanting my cock baby?"

"Mmmhmm..." Naruto replied while arching his hips towards Kankuro.

The puppet nin smiled then pulled Naruto's pants off and threw them in the floor with his shirt. Kankuro then pushed his pants down to reveal his cock. He then slid into Naruto's hot, welcoming body. Kami, he felt so good. Kankuro groaned as he filled Naruto to the hilt. He grasped Naruto's hips as he began to pound into the blonde's body. Kankuro groaned loudly as he leveraged Naruto's body better and used his own body to thrust deeper into the blonde's hot body. He felt Naruto's body squeeze his cock as the blonde threatened to spill his seed. Kankuro bent down and took Naruto's nipple in his mouth then thrust once more, making Naruto cry out his name and spurt his seed over Kankuro's stomach. Kankuro thrust once more before filling Naruto with his own cum. He fell over Naruto and whispered in the blonde's ear, "You're mine Naruto. Always."

xxxx

Later, Naruto woke up in Kankuro's warm arms. It felt so good to be with Kankuro. Kankuro murmured softly as he stroked the blonde's arm, "Did you sleep well baby?"

"Mmmhmm." Naruto replied. He turned in Kankuro's arms to face him. "Please trust me."

"It's not you I don't trust Naruto. It's others. You're so innocent and beautiful. Others would want to take advantage of that."

"But I can take care of myself."

Kankuro smiled at Naruto, "You've never been in a romantic relationship before have you?"

Naruto blushed, "No."

"I'm supposed to take care of you Naruto. Trust me baby."

"I do Kankuro."

Kankuro's smile widened, "Good. I love you baby."

Naruto nuzzled his head against the puppet nin's neck and mumbled back, "I love you too Kankuro."

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. I told you I would progress from honeymoon stage to abusive, but it's going to take a little while to get to the actual physical abuse. Manipulating is one of the ways an abuser controls his or her victims so here we see Kankuro manipulating Naruto through sex. Hope you like! If you do, please review! I enjoy them!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_Controlling_

Naruto and Kankuro stood in front of Gaara as they reported their latest mission results. It was really not much of anything. Their missions were dwindling since Naruto had started working in Suna. About once a week they would get missions of S-class or A-class rank. Gaara wouldn't have anything other than B-class or less any other time. Naruto kept his mouth shut as a promise to Granny Tsunade. Besides, any mission with Kankuro was a good one.

They had just returned from a relatively easy B-class mission. "So I take it you two completed it successfully?"

"Duh." Kankuro replied.

Naruto giggled as Kankuro smiled at him. "The mission was fine Gaara. Thanks for asking."

"Since you completed your mission you two can have a couple of days off. I'll request

your presence when I have a better mission."

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto thanked his friend then left with Kankuro following the blonde.

xxxx

Kankuro led Naruto into his room and shut the door behind him. "I can't believe what a simple mission he sent us on." Kankuro complained while setting his scrolls down.

"He's Kazekage, besides, it's hard finding more S-class missions now. Especially since things are more peaceful."

"Yeah. Still, there is better use for our time."

"Oh yeah...what?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro looked at the blonde as he placed his hands on Naruto's hips. "Like love-making. Come, I have some things to show you." The puppet nin led him over to his dresser and pulled open a drawer. There were various items in the drawer that Naruto did not know about.

"What are these things?" Naruto questioned Kankuro.

"Nipple clamps, leather straps, flavored lubes, dildos...sex toys." Kankuro replied.

Naruto paled at the thought of having nipple clamps on his body. He knew it must hurt. "Are...are you going to use any of these on me?"

Kankuro smiled. "Not yet baby. However, I got you something that I want you to try on for me."

"You do?"

"Mmmhmm." Kankuro murmured as he shut the first drawer and pulled open the second. He pulled out an orange transparent slip with white lace around the edges.

Naruto blushed. "You want me to try on this?"

"Yes. You'll look so sexy." The puppet nin whispered in his ear.

Naruto turned even pinker as he took the orange slip and went into the bathroom. It didn't take long to change into the slip. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and felt embarassed. He slid his fingers over his shoulders, down his chest, and stomach. 'What does Kankuro see in this?' He thought to himself. He didn't want to keep Kankuro waiting.

He stepped out shyly and heard a low whistle. "Mmm...mmm...mmm. Look at you Naruto. So beautiful." Kankuro pulled Naruto close to his body.

"Thank you..."

"Do you like wearing it my love?"

"It's strange." Naruto said as he pulled at the material.

Kankuro pulled Naruto back with him until he bumped into the bed. He sat down and pulled Naruto on his lap. "You look beautiful. You're such an ideal lover Naruto."

He blushed again, "I am Kankuro?"

"Yes. So sweet." 'And innocent.' "Willing to please me." 'Easy to control.' "You're such a beautiful lover." Kankuro answered.

"Thank you Kankuro." He paused, "You're so experienced."

Kankuro smiled at Naruto, "I've done this a time or two before. Besides, you like it that way...don't you?"

"Definitely. I just wish I could please you."

The puppet master's smile widened, "Baby you don't know how much you do please me."

"I do?" Naruto questioned.

"You please me so much Naruto. You don't have to please me physically, because I love your personality."

Naruto blushed then told Kankuro, "You don't know how much that means to me Kankuro. I've always imagined my relationship with you to be like this." He kissed Kankuro softly on his lips.

Kankuro kissed back with a fierceness that was new to Naruto. It was so wonderful to feel Naruto's sweet lips against his own. He pulled back and said, "I'm glad I could make you happy Naruto...could I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"I want you to wear that to bed always...you look so beautiful in it." Kankuro responded.

Naruto blushed again, "Okay."

Kankuro smiled then thought, 'Yes...I knew he would.' "Thank you baby."

Naruto bit his lip as he watched Kankuro move his hands up under the slip. The fingers moved over his nipples and pinched and pulled on the nubs. Kankuro smiled as he pulled the slip off and threw it in the floor. Now Naruto's flesh was in full view. He leaned the blonde back and ran his hand over his tan chest. 'Kami he is so beautiful and he is mine.' Kankuro thought to himself. He leaned over Naruto's chest and took a nipple in his mouth.

A short cry exited Naruto's mouth as he dug his fingers in Kankuro's brown hair. He could feel Kankuro's tongue over his sensitive nipple, sucking and nibbling, which made pleasure fill his body. "Nn...oh...Kankuro! Please!" Kankuro loved Naruto's body. He loved how sweet and sensitive the blonde's body was and how each manipulation seemed to make the blonde go over edge. "Do you want me Naruto?"

Naruto moaned low then responded, "Mmm...yes Kankuro."

"How bad?" Kankuro teased.

"Uhh...Please take me Kankuro!" Naruto shouted.

Kankuro pulled Naruto over on the bed, making him fall on his back and kissing him on the lips as he plunged straight into the blonde's tight body. Naruto clung tightly to Kankuro's body. His hands pressed against the puppet master's back as the older man began to pound into his body. "Kami you're so tight! You feel so good!" Kankuro yelled as he kept thrusting into the younger man's body. Kankuro grasped Naruto's hips as he felt his impeding orgasm come on. He grasped Naruto's cock, pumping the flesh suddenly as he heard Naruto groan and cry out his name.

"Kankuro!" Naruto cried out, finally spilling his seed over the puppet master's hand and contracting suddenly around Kankuro's thick cock. "Oh...ahh!" Kankuro felt Naruto's contracting body around his thick flesh as he thrust a few more times then finally cummed into Naruto's welcoming body. Kankuro collapsed over the blonde's body, his cock still in Naruto's shaking body, "Mmm, that felt good."

xxxx

Naruto held a flyer in his hands as he sat in the plush chair across from Kankuro's

bed. "Kankuro."

"Hmm?" Kankuro asked as he looked up from his work.

"Can we go out?"

"Why do you want to go out baby? It's fine here."

"Well...there's this new store. I would like to see it." Naruto explained.

"Hn. Can't it wait?"

"I guess but I thought we both could go out."

"We can later."

"Well, maybe I can go out with Gaara." Naruto suggested.

Kankuro looked up from his work, "What?"

"Well, you said you didn't want to go so maybe Gaara will go with me."

"No." Kankuro murmured.

"What?" Naruto questioned.

"You will stay with me."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but you do not need to go out without me. Wait for me baby."

Naruto looked at Kankuro and sighed inwardly. "Yes Kankuro. If you don't mind, i'm going for a walk."

"Where?"

"Just around the building."

"Okay. Be careful love."

"I will." Naruto replied.

xxxx

Naruto leaned over the balcony on the top of the Kazekage's complex. He looked over the desert as he thought of his new relationship. He thought of Kankuro's words and how he seemed so possessive. He was sure that it was pass. He was not going to let Gaara know his doubts. He told the red-head that he would be fine and he knew he would. After all, this was his first serious relationship. He knew his relationship would get better. He believed it.

**A/N:** Well sorry for the long update. I have been so busy with work. Sorry! So this chapter is more about Kankuro's controlling behavior. Next chapter will have a more violent Kankuro. There will be physical violence. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and I hope you do review some more I enjoy the reviews. ^^ I will update soon!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_Jealousy, The First Hit_

The two partners looked at Gaara since they had returned from their A-class mission and were now telling the Kazekage how the mission had gone. "So from your report I see that the mission fared well."

"Duh." Kankuro replied.

Gaara looked at his brother with a glare that said, 'Shut up.' "So Naruto, you're clone jutsu is the best from what I have read. Lady Tsunade spoke highly of it."Naruto blushed brightly, "Thank you Gaara-sama."

Kankuro couldn't help but notice this. He felt jealousy overcome his senses. He knew that Naruto would regret giving his brother doe eyes and blushing at his comment as soon as they left his brother's office. "You're welcome. However, it is the truth. So no thanks are needed." He paused then stacked the report on other papers, "Very well, go ahead and take a couple days off. I will let you two know when I have another mission on my hands."Naruto nodded and said, "Thank you Gaara-sama."

As soon as Kankuro and Naruto left Gaara's office, Kankuro grabbed the blonde by his wrist and pulled him harshly down the hall until he found his room. He stopped suddenly and unlocked it then pushed Naruto in the room.

Naruto was thoroughly confused at Kankuro's behavior. What was he doing? Why was he acting the way he was? He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt a sudden slap against his cheek. Naruto gasped as he cradled his cheek with his hand. "W-what?"

"Naruto! I can't believe you!" Kankuro yelled at the blonde as he backed the younger man towards the bed.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused now at what he had done.

"Don't be coy." Kankuro replied as he threaded his fingers in Naruto's blonde hair and pulled his head back. "You blushed and shot my brother doe eyes. Don't play with me.""I didn't mean to..." He returned.

Kankuro laughed roughly, "Didn't mean to? Oh come on Naruto...you would have leapt in his arms if I wasn't there. Wouldn't you?"

Tears fell down his tan cheeks. "No. I love you. Only you Kankuro."

"Do you Naruto?" Kankuro questioned then shoved the blonde on the bed. He used his chakra strings to tie the blonde's wrists and feet to the bed posts. He licked his lips, then pulled Naruto's headband over his eyes. "I still don't believe you." Kankuro knew that he had the upper hand and that he wanted nothing more than to force Naruto into his arms. He had to be careful how he proceeded. Jealousy, was a dangerous emotion and he was a very possessive man.

"Please...Kankuro..." Naruto begged as tears continued to stream down his cheeks and soak through his headband.

"I believe a punishment is in order Naruto." Kankuro murmured then was silent.

Naruto could heard Kankuro's footsteps then he heard a drawer open and felt his heart sink.

"Kan...Kankuro?"

"What?" He asked abruptly.

"What are you doing?"

"Sluts who are being punished will find out when their punishment is exacted." Kankuro returned.

He paled. Naruto could only think the worse. He remembered the drawer with all the little sexual devices Kankuro had. He heard Kankuro's footsteps and the sound of a tray being set on Kankuro's side table.

Kankuro looked at the blinded blonde, his body open to him and perfect for taking. "I guess we should get rid of this eh?" Kankuro said as he ripped off Naruto's clothing in one hard

pull. The pieces of clothing fell into the floor. He ignored the blonde's tears and growled words low enough for Naruto to hear, "I own you Naruto. You're mine and nothing will change that."

Naruto gasped and cried out in pain as he felt something bite into his flesh. His nipples were in so much pain and his nerves down to his loins felt it. "Kami! It hurts! Please get it off Kankuro! Get it off!"

"No!" Kankuro shouted back. "This is punishment for your behavior Naruto!"

"Forgive me please!"

"Not yet Naruto. You haven't understood the pain I felt." Kankuro murmured. 'Hmph. Pain, he has yet to experience it. I'll make him experience so much pain he'll be begging for release.'

Naruto felt something cool slide over his erect cock and sit at the base of his flesh.

"What?" He ignored the intense pain on his nipples as he felt a warm hand grasp his cock and begin to pump him slowly then speed up.

"Is this what you want Naruto?"

The younger man felt heat pulse through his body all the way down to his loins and hardening cock. "Please..." He whined. Pain mingled with pleasure while the motions of his hand continued.

"Ahh...please what?" Kankuro teased fiercely. He wanted the blonde to beg for him to take his body and to make him his bitch.

"Kankuro! You're so cruel!" The blonde shouted out, his hardening cock nearly bursting, but not since the cock ring was keeping him from his orgasm.

The puppet nin squeezed Naruto's cock, making him cry out in pain. "I'm hardly cruel

Naruto."

"Please...please..." Naruto begged, he writhed in more pain than pleasure now.

Kankuro released Naruto's cock as he questioned, "Who do you belong to Naruto?"

Naruto couldn't take the pain anymore, "You, Kankuro!"

"That's right Naruto. You do belong to me and only me."

"Please..." The blonde writhed now, his body was in absolute pain. "Please Kankuro..."

"Hn...I suppose you learned your lesson."

Naruto whined again, "I have...please!"

Kankuro leaned near Naruto's ear and whispered, "Remember who you belong to Naruto." He then reached down and pulled the cock ring off of Naruto's cock then watched Naruto's reaction.

He looked relieved, but continued to whine as he squirmed.

"Please...Kankuro...I beg you." His back arched off the bed while groaning.

"Oh stop it Naruto." The puppet nin replied. He took off the clamps on Naruto's nipples swiftly, making Naruto cry out in pain.

Tears continued to fall down his cheeks as Kankuro climbed over him and slid between his legs. His mouth capturing an abused nipple and sucking it into his talented mouth. Naruto whined, his behavior changing from one extreme to the other. The blonde arched his back, making it easier for Kankuro to access his body. Kankuro took advantage of this and sucked harder then nipped hard on the abused nipple. Naruto moaned as he felt the puppet nin kiss across to the other nipple and repeat the same ministrations.

After pulling back, he claimed the blonde's lips, sliding his tongue between the pink lips and exploring the sweet mouth. Kankuro then pulled back once more. He knew Naruto would do anything now, "You will not talk to Gaara or look at him, you will keep your head down and simply nod when addressed. Understand?"

"Yes. Please let me go." Naruto begged.

"Do you want me to take you?"

"Yes, kami yes!" The blonde screamed.

Kankuro released the strings and Naruto's hands and feet fell to the bed. He grabbed Naruto's hips and thrust into his welcoming body. Naruto groaned loudly as he felt his prostate was hit suddenly and hard. Hands gripped Naruto's hips as he lifted the blonde off the bed and thrust over and over. Kankuro heard Naruto's moans and shouts of pleasure as he felt his orgasm over come his body and seed spurt from his member...Oh, why did it feel so good?

xxxx

Naruto felt Kankuro's arms around his waist. His body was sore and he felt more than confused. Was this what Gaara was talking about? No, he wouldn't let Gaara know his doubts. He was sure that Kankuro was being overprotective...right?

He felt a kiss along his neck while the arms tightened. "I love you." Naruto didn't reply, he was still a little upset with Kankuro. He kissed again, "I'm sorry baby. Forgive me.""It's not that. I just wish you would trust me."

"I do. I just don't trust others with you baby."

Naruto sighed, "You keep saying that."

"I'm only afraid that I will lose you."

Naruto turned around in Kankuro's arms and looked at him. "You're not going to lose me. I'm here and I am only for you."

"I know baby. Forgive me?"

Naruto knew he shouldn't, but he did. "Of course I will."

Kankuro pulled him closer in a hug and kissed him possessively. After kissing the blonde he responded, "Thank you Naruto. I love you."

Naruto blushed, "I love you too Kankuro."

xxxx

Naruto was looking out over Suna as he thought about his relationship. Suddenly he heard Kyuubi's voice.

_'You know Naruto, I honestly don't interfere often, but you need to ditch this guy.'_

_'No.' Naruto responded._

_'You're an idiot. He's abusing you stupid. Can't you recognize that?'_

_'You're stupid.'_

_'Naruto!'_

_'Kyuubi!'_

_'I won't heal you if you stay with him!' The fox told him._

_'Fine. I don't need you!'_

_The nine-tailed fox growled then settled down, 'Stupid.'_

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoy this. This was a hard chapter to write. I hope you like it and I hope I wrote it well. I have to go up to WV tomorrow and I will be up for 2 days without my laptop, so enjoy this chapter! Please review if you like! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_Kankuro's Rage, Gaara's Suspicion_

Naruto looked at the ground as he heard Gaara addressing them about their latest mission. As usual, Gaara noticed Naruto's behavior and noted how Naruto seemed tired and seemed to keep to himself. That was so unlike Naruto. He wanted so much to help him, but he didn't know how to. He continued, "I appreciate both of you going on this mission, I know it wasn't S or A-ranked, but it was all I had."

"It's okay." Naruto replied quietly.

"Well, you're Kazekage." Kankuro added.

"Yeah." Gaara replied. Somehow, being Kazekage didn't matter as much as helping his friend. "Naruto, you are going to need to get more clothes. I noticed you have a few rips in the side of your pants."

Naruto blushed, making Kankuro angry. "Okay. Thanks."

"Are you finished?" Kankuro asked, shifting suddenly.

"Yes. Go on." Gaara allowed.

Kankuro grabbed Naruto's arm and left with the blonde. Gaara saw his face and realized that he had to see the abuse for himself. He had to confirm it.

xxxx

Gaara felt nervous, but knew he had to approach the door. He created a small eye out of sand, small enough to go through the keyhole, and sent it through. What he saw through the door made him angry, scared, and upset. He knew that he had to stop this as soon as possible.

xxxx

Kankuro smacked Naruto so hard that he fell against the wall and slid down it. "How dare you blush at his comment! You are mine and mine alone!"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto cried out as he put his hands above his head to protect himself.

"You're such a slut! You can't go to my brother's office without acting like a bitch in heat!"

Tears fell down his tan cheeks as he cried, "That's not true!"

Kankuro grabbed a handful of blonde hair and lifted him up off the floor. He then threw him on the bed. "What a slut you are!"

"Please..." Naruto whimpered.

"No!"

xxxx

The sand eye withdrew, making Gaara feel sickier than sick. He knew now that he had to do something, but he wanted to see his sister first. Maybe Temari could put perspective to the situation and maybe, just maybe, she could talk some sense into Naruto.

xxxx

Gaara reached Temari's door, knocking on the door then stepping back to wait. The door opened, revealing his sister. "Gaara?"

"Yes. I need to talk to you."

"Come in."

Gaara walked in and faced the window. Temari looked confused, he then turned around suddenly and said, "Naruto's being abused by Kankuro."

"I knew this would happen." Temari replied with a sigh. "Have you tried talking to him?"

"Of course! He won't listen to me!"

"You do realize that you and he are so alike. If you were being abused, would you say anything?" She asked.

He sighed, "No I wouldn't. I would keep it to myself."

"Exactly. He wants their relationship to succeed. Don't think I have turned a blind eye to this. I have seen Naruto go from happy to well...less than happy."

"Kankuro is abusing him right now!" Gaara exclaimed.

"I hear you Gaara, but we can't do anything unless he says he needs help."

Gaara sighed, "Temari, I so want him to be safe."

"Tell me the truth. Do you love him or want him for yourself?"

Gaara was silent for a moment, "I do love him, but he is in love with Kankuro."

"At the end of this, you might be the rock that Naruto will cling onto in his sea of turmoil." Temari put her arms around her brother, giving him a tight hug. He was not the one to show emotions, so she felt like he needed physical relief, at least through a hug. "It's okay. Everything will be okay in the end."

"I hope so Temari. I hope so." Gaara responded as he remained in her arms.

xxxx

Naruto looked at his body, his eyes drifted to the multiple bruises that littered his skin. Kankuro had truly been angry with him. Why? He still was confused. Kankuro had abused him, pulled his hair, beat him, and then taken him to satisfy his need...all while calling him a slut. He loved Kankuro, but he did not know why he was doing this. Kami, he wanted so much to make Kankuro happy, but everything he did seemed to make him unhappy.

He heard the door open and stopped looking at the bruises, instead, he looked at the comforter. "Naruto."

"Yes Kankuro?"

"I'm still disappointed in you."

Naruto didn't want to make him any angrier. "I know."

"We won't be going out today. Because of your disobedience." He put emphasis on the word 'disobedience.'

"Yes Kankuro."

"Lay down and stay there until I decide you can get up." The puppet nin commanded...and this was the beginning of a daily routine that Naruto would have to put up with until he broke.

**A/N:** Quick update huh? I hope at least. I have been at Tsubasacon over the past few days…which was a blast! Anyway, there is no sex in this chapter…I know! A shocker! Don't worry it will return next chapter and yes this chapter is shorter, only because I wanted to include Temari's conversation. I hope you enjoy! And please, if you like it, review! Don't just fave! I need your reviews to keep me inspired! And thanks mm-chan!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Love Isn't Like This

Naruto felt the familiar roughness of Kankuro's tongue over his neck as he wrapped his arms around the puppet nin's neck. He could hear the low words that Kankuro loved repeating, "Mine."

To make the older man happy, he responded softly, "Yes Kankuro."

Kankuro sucked hard on the spot he was at, creating a hickey that would prove that Naruto was his. His hands rubbed the younger man's chest, then caught Naruto's nipples between his expert fingers, plucking and twisting the nubs as he continued to suck on the spot.

Kankuro moved from Naruto's neck downwards to his chest to his nipples. He was very eager to make the blonde beg for his attentions. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and heard a moan from Naruto. Naruto's fingers moved to his hair and grasped the brown locks as Kankuro bit hard on Naruto's nipple, making the blonde cry out in both pain and pleasure. "Nnh...Kankuro...please!"

"You're so sweet." Kankuro pulled away with a smile as he eagerly moved down the blonde's stomach. He pressed a hard kiss against Naruto's pink lips. His tongue slipped between Naruto's lips and teeth and conquered the younger man's mouth. Naruto moaned in the kiss while grasping hard on Kankuro's hair. Finally, Kankuro pulled back and let the both of them breathe. He moved back down his body, taking a neglected nipple into his mouth and sucking hard on the peaked flesh. Kankuro's fingers plucked on the other nipple, his mouth sucked harshly on the other, making the blonde cry out in pleasure.

"Oh Kankuro!" Kankuro pulled back slowly, his mind on one thing, making Naruto cry his name in pleasure. He moved over to the other nipple and took the perky nipple in his mouth, suckling harder than he had with the other one. After making the blonde beg for more of his attentions, he moved downwards, licking a path down to his semi-hard cock. Kankuro took the blonde's cock in his mouth and sucked as if his life depended on it. Naruto pushed down on Kankuro's head, "Mmm...feels good." Naruto felt fire move through his body as Kankuro kept sucking hard on his cock. "Mmm...please Kankuro!" Naruto begged as the puppet nin pulled back and left him begging for more. He felt Naruto claw his hair as he shouted, "Nnnh...Unfair!"

Kankuro smiled as he responded, "But I can be as unfair as I want to be, can't I?" He slid back between Naruto's tan legs and repeated, "Can't I?" Naruto nodded shyly. "Do you want me Naruto?" Naruto merely nodded again as he arched his back. "Tell me you want me, tell me how bad you want my hard cock."

"Please Kankuro...please take me!" Naruto cried out, his hands moved to the older man's shoulders as he writhed beneath him.

"Since you begged so sweetly." Kankuro said then, without any preparation, plunged into the blondes' hot welcoming body.

"Nnnh! Kankuro!" Naruto shouted as the puppet nin thrusted hard into his body until he met his prostate. "Oh Kami!" Kankuro's hand grasped Naruto's cock, pumping the flesh in time with his thrusts. The puppet nin moaned as Naruto's tight body contracted around his cock. He bent over, capturing Naruto's lips as the blonde's orgasm overcame him in one quick ocean of pleasure. Naruto screamed as his seed poured onto Kankuro's hand. The older man thrusted a few more times before he finally spilled his seed into Naruto's still climaxing body. He collapsed over the blonde's body, feeling warmth around his body as he fell asleep over Naruto.

xxxx

Kankuro and Naruto had just returned from a mission. Naruto was beyond tired, both physically and mentally. It seemed that Kyuubi was keeping to his promise, that he was going to make him heal on his own and that he was not going to provide any type of healing at all. Naruto looked down as Kankuro reported the mission results.

After hearing the mission report, Gaara finally spoke, "I'm glad all went well. Naruto, Temari would like to see you."

"What?" Naruto and Kankuro exclaimed at the same time.

"She didn't tell me what about, however, while your gone I need to speak to Kankuro...alone." Gaara responded.

Naruto nodded, "O-okay. I'll go see her now."

When Naruto left, Gaara used his sand to shut the door then said, "Sit down."

"I'd rather not."

"I think we both know why you are here Kankuro."

Kankuro smirked, "Jealous are we?"

Gaara glared at the puppet nin, "I'm really getting tired of your attitude. I know you have been abusing him."

"Eh? Watching us? I didn't know the Kazekage had a perverted size."

"He won't stay forever." Gaara threatened.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes at his brother, "You won't take him away from me. Besides he's too into me to leave me."

"Naruto isn't stupid."

"I didn't say he was."

"You act like it Kankuro." Gaara paused, "Naruto deserves love and someone to give him love. You want to own him like a piece of property."

Kankuro snapped back, "You know nothing Gaara! Naruto loves me and he is mine! You won't take him away from me!" He then turned around stomped out of the room, slamming the door as he left. Gaara watched his brother and couldn't help but think that maybe he had stirred Kankuro's jealous side.

xxxx

Naruto knocked on Temari's door. "Come in Naruto." She answered. He entered shyly, walking up to her as he wondered what she wanted to talk about. "Sit down beside me Naruto. Let's talk." She patted the couch that she sat on. "Gaara and I are a little concerned about you."

"Look, i'm not a child! Gaara needs to realize that!"

Temari patted his hand, "He's only concerned about you. He cares about you. We both do. Unfortunately, you can't change Kankuro. He is possessive and cares only about fulfilling his own pleasures." She paused with a sigh, "If Gaara was being abused by someone that was possessive, wouldn't you react the same way?"

Naruto sighed as he looked down, "I suppose so."

"Naruto, you know you would. I can't tell you what to do, but I have noticed a change in your behavior. Wouldn't a boyfriend want you to be happy? Wouldn't he want pleasure on both sides? Wouldn't he let you do anything you wanted to?"

"I guess."

Temari sighed again, "Just think about what I said and if you need Gaara or myself please come to us."

Naruto nodded, "Okay. Thanks Temari."

xxxx

Naruto shut the door behind him and turned to go to his room, but found Kankuro glaring at him angrily. "So you are thinking of leaving me?"

"No Kankuro...I would never!" Naruto shouted.

"You better not!" Kankuro yelled as he raised his arm to smack the blonde.

Suddenly, the door opened and Temari stood in the doorway. "Don't even think about it Kankuro."

Kankuro yanked Naruto against his body. "Stay out of my business Temari." He growled.

"It's hard for it to be 'your' business when you are about to smack him outside of my room."

He growled again, "Shut up." He then pulled Naruto with him towards his bedroom.

xxxx

Naruto felt Kankuro's hand on his cheek. "Slut, don't you ever think about leaving me!"

"I wasn't!" Naruto cried out as he held his hands in front of his face.

Kankuro grabbed the blonde by his hair and thrust him onto the bed facedown. He got behind him, tearing off Naruto's clothes and throwing them in the floor until he was naked. He grasped Naruto's hips tightly after pulling down his own pants. He used his chakra strings to tie Naruto's hands to the bed. "You're mine Naruto, MINE!"

"Please..." Naruto begged, though he knew it wouldn't help with Kankuro's anger. Tears fell down his cheeks as he felt Kankuro's grip on his hips tighten.

"No! You're mine!" Kankuro shouted as he thrust into Naruto's body. His thrusts became more frantic as he pounded into the blonde's body. The more he thought of Naruto leaving him, the more he thought of how he wanted to make the blonde scream in pain. Naruto was his...only his and there would be no one to take him away. He kept thrusting into Naruto's body, more fiercely than before. He reached around front with one hand, grabbing Naruto's cock and pumping it in time with his fierce thrusts. "Kami yes!" Kankuro shouted as he felt Naruto's body tighten around him. Kami it felt so good. "Remember...who you...belong to!" Kankuro shouted as he felt Naruto come violently, his body contracting tightly around his cock, making him spill his seed in Naruto's tight hole. Mmm...it felt so good. After making Naruto cum, he whispered again, "You belong to me Naruto." He left that in Naruto's mind before Naruto fell asleep.

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, my computer is not working so I have to use my mom's. Plus I have a case with CASA, can't say what it is, but it is taking up a lot of time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Please review! I need reviews! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

_Naruto's Decision_

_'Why won't you listen to me? I'm right, even your friend is right.' _Kyuubi murmured in his mind.

_'Shut up.' _Naruto responded.

_'Naruto, stop resisting. You know he is abusing you. Why won't you leave?'_

_'None of your business.'_

Kyuubi sighed, _'I keep to my promise, I won't heal you until you leave him.'_

_'Fine.' _Naruto replied.

xxxx

It was hard talking to Kyuubi. It was hard listening to the fox's truth. He curled up in bed and tried hard to think of positive things of his and Kankuro's relationship, however, the positive things were dwindling. He knew though that he had to remain positive! He had had a crush on Kankuro for several years and he wouldn't go down without a fight. "I love you Kankuro. Do you not love me?"

He sighed, feeling more than alone. Kankuro was out now, he would be returning any time soon. Ever since he thought that he was going to leave, Kankuro had been more possessive than ever. He turned over on his stomach and sighed softly. He felt so alone that he wanted to see the other man badly. He felt tired and blackness overcame him.

Next thing Naruto knew was that someone was kissing up his spine. The kisses felt so good on his body as he slowly woke up. "Mmmm..." He moaned softly.

The kisses stopped and he heard, "I love you baby."

Naruto turned his head and responded, "It's hard to believe."

"I do sweetheart, all I want is for you to be mine. With all this talk of you going to Gaara and Temari, it makes me insecure."

"But you know I love you Kankuro." Naruto turned on his back and faced Kankuro. He pressed his lips against the puppet master's. Kankuro pressed back harshly, his tongue parting the younger ninja's lips and tasting the other's mouth with a fierce gusto. He was eager to make Naruto his and keep him that way, but he had to remind him why he had to punish him so many times.

After about a minute of tasting Naruto's mouth, he pulled back and left the blonde panting. He murmured in his ear, "I only want you."

Naruto sighed softly, "I just want you to be able to trust me."

"I do. I just don't trust others." Kankuro responded, he gently kissed Naruto's neck.

"But Kankuro, you should be able to trust my ability to tell if someone is going to try to hurt me." Naruto responded.

"You're so innocent Naruto. You don't know what kind of men would take you for granted. I love you baby, so much. I want so much to remain your boyfriend. Baby don't you see? It's my job to protect you."

Naruto sighed, "I just...I just want you to let me be able to let me be free to make my own decisions. I love you Kankuro. I waited so long for this."

Kankuro smiled as he bent down and took the blonde's sweet lips. He placed his hands on either side of the blonde's body as he slid his tongue between Naruto's mouth and tangled his tongue with the younger man's. After kissing for a minute, Kankuro pulled back and let Naruto breathe. "I need you so much."

"I need you too." Naruto replied with a gentle stroke on Kankuro's face.

Kankuro pulled down Naruto's boxers, revealing his naked and beautiful body. "Mmm...you're so beautiful."

A pink blush spread over Naruto's cheeks. "Thank you."

"Kami, why am I so jealous? I'm so sorry Naruto...forgive me." Kankuro begged, knowing that the blonde would forgive him.

"Of course I do. I love you so much." Naruto replied.

Kankuro smiled, "Oh Naruto, you're such a great lover."

Naruto kissed Kankuro's cheek softly, "I love you so much."

Kankuro dipped his mouth over Naruto's neck and kissed fiercely. His lips pressing against the pulse point of Naruto's neck and sucking harshly till Naruto had a hickey on his neck. "Mmm...oh Kankuro!" Naruto cried out as he arched up and tried to rub up against Kankuro's body. "Mmm...ahhh...oh!" He needed to feel Kankuro's hands and lips on his body. "Please...Kankuro! I need you!"

The puppet nin ached to take the blonde swiftly and to release his aching member in the blonde's eager body. He lowered his mouth close to the blonde's ear and said, "I need you baby. I think I will take you fast and hard."

"Yes please." He arched again and finally rubbed up against Kankuro's clothed erection.

Kankuro moaned then murmured, "Oh you fucking slut." He winked at Naruto's sudden worried face, "You made me so hot."

Naruto smiled as he watched Kankuro disrobe and finally position his hard cock in front of Naruto's core and pushed in suddenly. Naruto cried out as he felt Kankuro start a hard rhythm. His body was pushed up against the mattress as Kankuro lifted his legs up to gain more leverage. "Naruto! Kami you're so fucking tight baby!" He was drawing close to his orgasm and felt Naruto come close as well. He could feel Naruto's hole close tightly around his cock, it felt so good. Naruto cried out in pleasure as he shook from his orgasm, seed spilling from his cock. Kankuro felt the tight hole close and open once more then he finally spilled his seed in Naruto's hole. He collapsed over Naruto and whispered, "I love you baby."

Naruto felt tears of joy, "I love you too."

xxxx

As Kazekage, Gaara could do many things, but the one thing he couldn't do was make his friend see how dangerous Kankuro was. Despite Kankuro's anger, the couple was still together, which worried the red-head tremendously. Naruto was an extremely forgiving individual and if he knew the blonde, he would give into Kankuro's any demand.

Kami, why did this have to happen to his friend? Why did he have to be so fucking stubborn? If only Naruto knew what the past was with Kankuro. Maybe he could convince the blonde to leave Kankuro if he told him. He would see Naruto later after he and Kankuro came in from the mission. Hopefully, Naruto would listen to reason then.

xxxx

Naruto and Kankuro reported to Gaara's office, explaining the mission results, and fidgeting as they did so. Kankuro wanted to get Naruto back in bed. Finally Gaara spoke, "Good, I need to speak with you alone Naruto."

Kankuro turned angry and murmured dangerously, "What can't be said in my presence?"

Gaara growled, "I'm Kazekage Kankuro, remember that!"

"Stop flashing your title."

"I can't talk to my friend alone?"

"Fine, but i'll be waiting outside." Kankuro said then left as Gaara used his sand to close the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto questioned.

"Kankuro's past." Gaara responded.

"Gaara...please."

Gaara raised a hand to silence his friend, "Please you have a right to hear. Sit down." Naruto did as he was told. Gaara sighed before beginning, "Kankuro didn't begin this behavior until he was 15. He told us he was raped, which as you know changes people." Naruto nodded as he listened raptly. "We tried to find the rapist, but he disappeared after he raped Kankuro. Afterwards, he started having sex a lot more than usual. He seemed to change overnight, making it difficult for us to help him. He found him one night fucking one of his previous boyfriend's and he has a knack for using Crow if he isn't satisfied."

Naruto interrupted, "Using Crow? How?"

"Naruto, you haven't experienced the full extent of my brother's anger. When he is truly angry, he will use Crow on a victim. It could be you."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Y-you mean...in bed?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Like I said, rape changes a person. I guess he thinks being dominant makes it better. He hasn't faced he was raped yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I want him to. I want him to be happy, but he won't let me help." Gaara added.

Naruto stood up and vowed, "Then i'll do something."

"No!" Gaara shouted. "Don't you understand Naruto? He will hurt you if he knows I told you and you try to help him."

"But Gaara." Naruto whined.

"No." Gaara responded firmly.

"Oh-kay." Naruto replied then stood up and hugged his friend over the desk and left.

xxxx

As soon as Naruto left he felt strong hands around his body. "So Naruto, I saw you." The blonde swallowed nervously. "How you hugged him. What were you going to do next, jump in his arms?"

"No, please..." Naruto began, but a hand silenced him.

"Shut up." Kankuro replied. Naruto noticed that Kankuro was being extremely calm. "Now, I think I will let Crow be used tonight. He likes to pound flesh."

Shock settled through his body, "Please...no."

"Yes...and bring out some toys as well." Kankuro chuckled maliciously, "You know you like my toys Naruto." He whispered in the blonde's ear, "Then when i'm finished toying with your body, i'll pound you so hard you won't be able to stand up...I guess I should tell you, tonight, i'm taking you the back way." Shock continued to course through Naruto's body as he felt Kankuro take him to their shared bedroom.

xxxx

The younger man was tied up by Kankuro's chakra strings, making it very hard for him to escape. He waited for the older man to come back. Currently, he was gathering all of his toys. Naruto felt fear course through his body. He heard the puppet nin approach with a laugh. "I have all of our toys for tonight Naruto." Naruto shivered involuntarily. He watched as Kankuro took two nipple clamps and smirked at Naruto. "I know you don't want this, but you deserve it Naruto."

"Please Kankuro, I want to help you."

"Help me?" The puppet nin laughed softly. "The only way you can help me is by being obedient."

He clamped the nipple clamps over the blonde's nipples, making the blonde cry out in pain. "Aaahh! Oh please...I beg you please!"

"Mmmmm...nope. I want to make you learn your place."

"But..."

Kankuro interrupted, "Enough Naruto, I know what I am talking about." The puppet master then reached for a ring on the tray and grasped Naruto's cock, then slid the ring on his cock, down to the base.

"Nnnhh..." Naruto groaned.

Kankuro smirked, thinking how Naruto would beg sweetly for him once he began. "Naruto, you are doing this to yourself. You're making this hard."

"Please...I only want to help you." Naruto begged.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "Help me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Gaara told me that you were raped. I love you Kankuro and I want to help you."

Kankuro laughed softly, "Ahh, Gaara," He raised his eyes to Naruto's, "I don't need help! Not from Gaara and not from you!"

Tears fell from Naruto's cheeks. "I don't understand."

"It's simple Naruto. I'm fine! I don't need help!"

Kankuro slammed his lips over Naruto's lips and thrust his tongue into the blonde's mouth, making Naruto writhe beneath him from lack of air and intense pain and pleasure. Kankuro pulled back after a minute and looked at Naruto's red lips. They panted softly, while Naruto looked at him with a sad look. He ignored it.

Naruto watched as Kankuro smirked at him, "Should I use Crow tonight to punish you?"

The blonde stiffened. "Please no! Anything but that Kankuro! I beg you...PLEASE!"

Kankuro looked at Naruto with a smile then responded, "Maybe not tonight, but I warn you Naruto, if you act like a slut again I will use Crow to fuck you hard...and believe me, puppets aren't as soft as humans."

Naruto nodded then responded, "Yes Kankuro."

Kankuro smiled then said, "I think you're learning Naruto. You don't know how upset I am with you."

Naruto shifted in pain as Kankuro leaned over him and kissed down Naruto's lean stomach. Naruto felt pain and pleasure surge through his body. He moaned loudly as Kankuro grasped his cock and began pumping him suddenly. The blonde shifted uncomfortably under Kankuro's ministrations. He arched as Kankuro nipped at his neck. "Nnnhh..." Naruto moaned while feeling Kankuro's hands manipulate him. Kankuro nibbled over Naruto's throat as he continued to pump the blonde's member until he finally begged him, "Please Kankuro, it hurts."

"Why should I care?"

Naruto shifted, "Please."

"Stop being a crybaby Naruto." Kankuro said as he lean forward and took off the nipple clamps in one swift move, making Naruto cry out in pain. He threw the metal toys over to the tray then pushed his pants down enough to reveal his own hard cock. Kankuro grasped Naruto's hips then pushed in quickly, his cock touching Naruto's prostrate with one solid stroke.

Naruto cried out as fire filled his body. His chest hurt so badly that he wanted to do something to comfort it, but unfortunately, his hands were tied up. He moaned as Kankuro slid in and out and somehow kept managing to hit his sweet spot. Oh Kami, he wanted to cum. "Kankuro! Please!"

"Please...what?" Kankuro asked between heavy breaths.

"Please...it hurts." Naruto replied, hoping this would satisfy him.

"Again, why should I care?" Kankuro asked, not satisfied with Naruto's answer.

"Please! I need to cum!"

Kankuro smirked, "That's all you had to say." He pulled the ring off Naruto's hard and aching member and threw it on the tray. He then slid in again, hitting Naruto's sweet spot, causing the blonde to orgasm fiercely around him. Kankuro slid in a few more times and came as well, spilling his seed into Naruto's body and finally falling over the blonde.

xxxx

Naruto woke up later feeling sticky and weak. His chest hurt immensely and he couldn't help but want to go to the medic nin for some cream. Suddenly, Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts.

_'Kit, i'm tired of you ignoring this.'_

_'Kyuubi.' _Naruto whined.

_'No one deserves this, not even you.'_

_'But Kyuubi...' _Naruto stopped, realizing he didn't have a leg to stand on.

_'Let me out, i'll make him pay.'_

_'No!'_

_'Why do you protect someone who abuses you?'_

_'I don't know.'_

Naruto was shocked when Kyuubi used his power to make a clone of Gaara appear behind him. The clone glared at him accusingly, as if to say, 'Why are you trusting him?' His face softened as he leaned forward and kissed Naruto's lips. Naruto first fought some against the clone's kiss, but ended up leaning into the kiss, which was gentle...so unlike Kankuro's kiss. The clone disappeared, leaving Naruto with a feeling of disappointment. He turned to Kyuubi and said angrily, _'What the hell are you doing?'_

_'Experimenting Kit. I thought right, you do like your friend. More than a friend.'_

_'I can't betray Kankuro. I won't!'_

_'What he did should make you run to Gaara!'_

Naruto whined, _'I don't need this.'_

_'Kit...it's your perogative if you want to stay with this abuser, but i'll make you want the other.' _With that said, Kyuubi ended the conversation, leaving Naruto even more confused.

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long ass update. Forgive me. I have had a lot of issues with work. I also had a brain freeze with the story. I have commissioned an artist to draw me a yaoi pic of Naruto and Kankuro, so it will be featured next time. I'll provide a link for ya. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review. Please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

_Kyuubi's Influence_

Kyuubi growled, despite the fact that he was kept in a cage, his jinchuuriki...an idiot, was letting himself love an abuser. Granted, he wasn't an angel, but he had to do something to make Naruto leave Kankuro. He had had enough of listening to Naruto beg for release in bed. Hell, if he had a human body and wasn't stuck in this cage, he would have shown the Kit what for. He growled again. Oh he was going to do something about it. Luckily, the Kazekage had split the two up for the day and sent Kankuro off on a mission of his own that would last the whole day. It was time for him to put things in effect.

xxxx

Gaara noticed Naruto shifting uncomfortably. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing Gaara."

He sighed, "I wish you would talk to me." Kyuubi decided to take over now, realizing that Naruto would never do anything to help himself. Gaara looked up and saw reddened eyes looking at him. "Kyuubi."

"Kazekage. We need to talk."

"About Naruto?"

"No, about Suna's crops...of course Naruto!" Kyuubi growled.

"What do you want to do?"

Kyuubi smiled as he pushed Gaara back and climbed on his lap. Gaara looked at him in surprise. "We need to make my Kit leave him and don't try to say you don't want him. I sense it in you."

"So...I do love Naruto, but I can't take him or ask him."

"Don't worry I will make my Kit want you."

"No I can't."

Kyuubi glared at him, "Look, do you want him to stay in an abusive relationship?"

"No." Gaara responded.

"Then let me follow out with my plan. I wouldn't hurt my Kit. Besides, he deserves someone to love him."

Gaara asked, "Why do you care?"

"Because, I may be a bad spirit, but Naruto is a good boy and deserves better." Kyuubi explained, then disappeared, leaving Naruto in an confusing situation.

Naruto blushed then stuttered, "Oh...K-kami...What...happened?"

"Kyuubi."

Naruto paled, "What did he say?"

"He's concerned about you."

Naruto sighed, "I'm tired of people being concerned about me. I'm fine."

"Really? Do you really feel that way Naruto? You want to stay with Kankuro no matter what? Even if he kills you?"

Naruto stopped breathing for a moment. "No...I...He wouldn't do that Gaara!"

"I know you love him Naruto, but sometimes love is dangerous. My brother needs help. I want him to get help, but he doesn't want it."

"I love him Gaara, please understand that." Naruto begged.

"I do Naruto, I do." He paused then slowly nudged the other off his lap. "Kyuubi's trying to get you in trouble. You better sit down across from me."

Naruto nodded and did as Gaara said. "I just want to make everything okay."

Gaara wanted to shake the blonde. He knew Naruto wasn't an idiot. He simply sighed and replied, "I understand." Though he really couldn't understand Naruto's thoughts and feelings.

A few hours later, Kankuro arrived and found Naruto helping his brother putting away his files. "So is this why you sent me on a C-mission, to have Naruto help you with your files?"

"Of course not. Naruto helped me clean up my desk and office. What was the point of having you both go on a C-class mission? Besides, I don't need to explain anything to you, i'm Kazekage."

"Yeah, yeah. You finished?" Kankuro asked in a hurried voice.

"Yes. Naruto you can go. Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome Gaara." Naruto replied, then followed Kankuro out the door.

xxxx

Kankuro led Naruto into their shared room then shut the door suddenly. "So, what did you really do?"

"I helped Gaara with his files and cleaned up his office."

Kankuro growled, "Are you telling me the truth Naruto?"

Naruto shrank against the wall. "Yes."

"We'll find out Naruto."

Naruto didn't like the sound of Kankuro's tone. He felt scared and felt the nine-tailed fox inside him stir.

_'Kit! I'm not taking it anymore!'_ Red eyes replaced blue and the marks on his cheeks grew darker. Kankuro turned around when he felt the strong chakra of the Kyuubi. He grinned evily at Kankuro. "So you think you can hurt my Kit huh?" Kankuro gasped as he felt Kyuubi's claws around his neck. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt him anymore. So let me give you some advice puppet-boy, if you want to keep your balls, then you will not use your toys on him and you will keep your hands to yourself except when my Kit wants them. Got it!"

Despite Kyuubi's threat, Kankuro made his own, "The great Kyuubi worried about his container, not typical of a tailed-spirit. However, I warn you, that if you interfere, I will tell Naruto and he doesn't like it when people interfere."

Kyuubi growled loudly, "Maybe I should fuck you and show you how it feels." He felt a flare of fear in the puppet-nin's chakra. The fox then laughed, "You don't like it when the tables are turned eh?"

"Fuck you!"

"Nah, don't think so."

"What do you want Kyuubi?!" Kankuro finally asked.

"Hmph, you know what I want. If you hurt my Kit again, you will regret it." Kyuubi then disappeared, revealing Naruto's confused eyes. Naruto took his hand off Kankuro's neck.

"Oh my! Don't tell me it was Kyuubi!"

Kankuro decided to lie, "No baby, it wasn't. I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Naruto was amazed. He kissed the puppet-nin suddenly, "It's okay."

"Come on baby, let me love on you...huh?" Kankuro asked as he changed his attitude. He was going to fool Kyuubi. Kyuubi wasn't his boss.

Naruto blushed then murmured, "Okay."

xxxx

_'Damn puppet-boy, damn Naruto. Fucking stubborn Kit!'_ Kyuubi thrashed his nine-tails about his cage as he looked through Naruto's eyes. His Kit was a fucking fool! Kyuubi had a plan, and he would make it work. He would make Naruto realize his mistake, come hell or high water. He was already in hell because of Naruto! _'Be ready Kit. I'm going to make you leave your boyfriend.'_

**A/N:** So I wanted to give you another chapter. I will have to put that link in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Kyuubi is getting involved and it ain't going to be good. Please review. I need your reviews! They fuel me! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

_Kyuubi's Intervention_

Naruto knew that Kyuubi would hate him, but he didn't care. He loved Kankuro. He loved the puppet-nin because of everything he was, even if he did have negative attributes. The blonde arched his back off the bed, hearing his dominant partner murmur, "You're so sweet Naruto." Naruto's nails dug into Kankuro's back as he felt the older man slide into him. Every nerve was on fire as he reached to grab Kankuro's short hair.

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed while his body, slick with sweat, pushed down against Kankuro's, while the puppet-nin's pushed up. It felt so good. He needed this, he needed to feel special and loved. It felt so good...so good.

Kankuro slid in one more time, making the blonde cum violently and shake beneath him. Naruto screamed as his fingernails dug into the Kankuro's skin. Kankuro kissed the side of Naruto's neck as seed splashed inside the blonde's hot body. The puppet-nin fell on top of the blonde and smiled, Kyuubi wasn't his boss.

xxxx

Kyuubi knew what he was going to do, the only thing was that it might be dangerous. He had to ensure that Gaara would come to save Naruto. He had made a plan to use Naruto's clones on him. He would create an outer clone and shape it as Gaara. He would then use the Gaara clone and use it to touch and sexually arouse his Kit. He knew that in a way it was wrong, but hell, he didn't care! What the puppet-nin was doing was equally wrong! If Naruto wasn't going to take action, then he was for Naruto's sake. Naruto might hate him for a while, but he didn't care.

Now all he had to do was find the perfect time...

xxxx

"What?!" Kankuro shouted at his brother.

Gaara looked at the puppet-nin with bored eyes. "It's the only mission I have available and I only need one of you."

"A D-rank? Are you serious? Are things getting that boring around here?"

"No. Things are peaceful. We aren't getting as many missions. I've had to ask the neighboring lands if they have needed any help."

"And?"

"I'll be receiving some reports soon. Until then, just be grateful for what you receive." Gaara reminded him.

"Yeah right. So let me guess, you want me to go?"

"You know the area better than Naruto."

"And what's Naruto going to do?"

"Be my assistant for the day." Gaara answered.

Gaara heard his brother mutter, "You only want to look at his pretty ass don't ya?"

He narrowed his eyes then said, "Go do your fucking job."

Kankuro gave him a fake salute then stomped off muttering, "Stupid D-mission."

Naruto had watched the entire exchange. "I could've gone with him."

"You're a jonin Naruto. We only need one jonin for a D-rank mission." Gaara explained. "I need you to do some errands."

Naruto perked, "What kind of errands?"

"I need you to take some of these papers to the mail room to be sent to the neighboring villages and lands. Then report back for your next errand."

"Okay! Be back!" Naruto took the papers and eagerly left.

Gaara sighed, 'Now if he only listened to me when it came to Kankuro.'

xxxx

Gaara kept sending Naruto on errands, making sure that he was busy throughout the day. He came back several times bearing papers and files for him to look at and to sign. It was during one of these busy errands that Naruto tripped and fell, bumping his head into Gaara's desk. "Are you alright?"

Naruto rubbed his head. "I think. Just running...clumsy."

"You're hardly clumsy Naruto. Why don't you rest for a while?" Gaara suggested.

"I'm not a baby Gaara."

Gaara sighed, "I didn't say that Naruto. Rest for a while though."

Naruto thought for a moment. Maybe some rest would do him good. "Alright. But don't tell Kankuro...kay?"

"I wouldn't think of it." Gaara replied with a roll of his jade eyes.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted, meaning what he said.

"I know. Alright. I won't mention it. Go on and rest please."

"Okay. See you later."

xxxx

Naruto reached the bedroom and kicked off his sandals, then plopped on the bed. He felt so tired, but could hear Kyuubi murmur softly in his head. "Oh Naruto."

"Nngh. What...?"

"Let Gaara pleasure you." The fox said as he flashed pictures of the red-head and his container together in comprimising positions through Naruto's mind. Naruto was too busy freaking out to notice Kyuubi use Naruto's chakra to create a real-life copy of Gaara. It was only when the clone kneeled on the bed and pressed his hands over Naruto's wrists that he realized what Kyuubi had done.

"No! No! Kyuubi! You bastard! You...bastard..." Naruto fought at first, but the clone was successful in drawing his attention away from Kyuubi's wrongdoings. Naruto felt wet lips on his neck as the Gaara clone moved his hands from Naruto's wrists to his shirt. "Mmm...no!" Naruto cried out, as he tried to fight a losing battle.

The clone pulled Naruto's shirt up far enough to reveal his perky nipples. The clone then leaned over and took a nipple into it's warm, wet mouth. Naruto struggled to pull away, but he could not. He felt his body become hot, and heat travel straight to his member. "It's not right..." He muttered to himself, but he couldn't stop the feelings that he had. "Mmm...please stop..." But neither Kyuubi or the clone stopped. He moaned as he tried to figure a way to escape the situation.

Suddenly, the clone stopped, and he looked up and figured why. Standing in the doorway was Kankuro and he looked really angry. Kyuubi merely laughed as he made the Gaara clone disappear and muttered to himself, "Phase 2." He produced a second clone and sent it to Gaara's office with a quick message.

xxxx

Gaara was busy with his papers when someone burst through the door. It was Naruto. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Naruto needs you." The clone said then disappeared.

Gaara stood up from his desk and ran to his brother's room thinking that Kyuubi must have done something to make his brother mad.

When he got to his brother's room, he could hear shouting through the door. He did not like it at all. Gaara tried the handle, but it was locked. He then used his foot and kicked it open, interrupting both Kankuro and Naruto. Naruto looked at Gaara with a grateful look on his face. He had a bruise blossoming on his right cheek and his lips were swollen. Kankuro was holding him by the shirt and looked feral. "Come here Naruto."

"No." Kankuro challenged.

"Naruto, you don't have to take this. You deserve better."

"Like you?" Kankuro sneered.

"Shut up. Naruto, please come." Gaara pleaded with the blonde.

"If you leave Naruto, i'll have nothing to do with you again." Kankuro threatened.

"That's fine. He doesn't deserve to be hurt."

Naruto felt tears roll down his face as he pried Kankuro's fingers from his shirt and quickly walked to Gaara's side. Kankuro looked enraged as he spat, "Whore."

"I'm sorry." The blonde said.

"Don't be Naruto. It's not your fault." Gaara told him. "Here take my key to my room and go lay down. I'll get your things." Naruto nodded, then took Gaara's key and left. Gaara then turned his attention to Kankuro, "Until you get help, you aren't getting anymore missions."

"You can't do that!"

"I can. I'm Kazekage! Besides it's not healthy to have all that anger pent up and take it out on someone."

"Speak for yourself!" Kankuro replied.

"I know! Why do you think i'm trying to help you?! Now until you've changed, no more missions." Gaara then left, slamming the door forcefully.

xxxx

Gaara had an extra key to get inside his quarters. He put it in the lock and opened up the door. In the main area was a couch, a coffee table and a side table. Naruto lay on the couch, sleeping uncomfortably. He went over the the sleeping blonde and picked him up, then took him into his bedroom and laid him over the sheets. He took off the blonde's shoes and threw them in the floor.

"Gaara." Naruto murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Lay down with me. I just need someone to hold me. Please." Gaara was surprised, but wanted to make Naruto comfortable. He took off his own shoes, then climbed onto the bed with Naruto. Naruto shivered. "Uh, i'm cold." Gaara didn't see how this was, it was still day, but he pulled the sheets up around Naruto and himself and scooted closer to the blonde. He hoped that he wasn't too close.

"Please hold me." The blonde begged.

Gaara felt slightly uncomfortable doing so, but he wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist and smiled when Naruto fell asleep almost instantly.

Somewhere in Naruto's mind, Kyuubi was laughing. He finally had made his Kit listen to him...for once. Now it was up to Gaara to show Naruto the proper love. He would now heal his Kit.

**A/N:** Well it took me forever to write this, mostly because the last part gave me trouble. Kyuubi can be so hard to write. I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. Within the next few, there will be some Gaara x Naruto. So look out for that. Also, I told you I had a pic of Kankuro and Naruto commissioned. Go to: http://www .hentai-foundry .com to see it. Make sure you erase the spaces between certain points. won't let me post a link, unless it's like this. Please review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

_Love isn't Always Easy_

Naruto woke the next day feeling sore and drained. Gaara was nowhere in sight,

probably because he had to do things for the village. He didn't know what time it was

and felt terrible that Gaara had been right about Kankuro all along. He walked out into

the main area and found Temari waiting for him. She looked up at him and smiled,

"You're up. Do you feel better?" She asked.

Naruto sighed. "Somewhat. Where's Gaara?"

"In his office." She looked at him, "Kankuro's going away for a while to do some

thinking."

"Oh...okay." Naruto mumbled.

"Do you want me to fix you something to eat?" Temari asked.

"Thank you. I would like something to eat." Naruto responded as he sat on a chair.

Temari started raiding Gaara's fridge for eggs and bacon. She put a pan on the stove

and turned the heat on. "So tell me, are you feeling okay?"

"I wish. I feel drained."

"Gaara told me not to wake you up. He said you needed a lot of sleep." She explained as

she put the bacon in. Naruto felt his stomach grumble as he smelt the bacon cooking.

"I probably needed it. I feel weak."

"Naruto, you're not weak. You know this. Kankuro has to deal with his problems." Temari

responded.

"I know. I just feel like I messed it up."

"No Naruto. You didn't." Temari affirmed. She took the bacon out and put it on a plate,

then put in a few eggs to cook.

"I wish things turned out better."

"Don't we all? But you have to understand that Kankuro needs to sort through his own

issues. He can't be in a relationship properly till he's done that." After fixing

Naruto's eggs, she put everything on a plate and sat it in front of him. "Eat. It will

be good for you."

Naruto did as Temari said and ate the eggs and bacon slowly. He couldn't help but feel

bad about what had been done. He knew somewhere inside him, Kyuubi was laughing it up.

He was still very angry with the fox. After finishing, he told Temari, "I'm going to

lay back down. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. Take all the time you need."

xxxx

Later that night, Gaara came in and found Temari reading on the couch. "Has he come out

any?"

"Once for breakfast." Temari replied.

"That's not like my Naruto."

"Your Naruto?" Temari asked.

"You know what I mean. It's just not like him to be so..." He stopped in mid-sentence,

unable to find the right word.

"Withdrawn?" Temari offered.

"Yes." Gaara agreed. "Exactly. You better go. I'm going to force him to take a bath."

"Don't be too rough Gaara."

"I won't. Don't worry Temari...Have you heard anything from Kankuro?"

"Not yet, when I do, I will let you know." Temari told her brother.

"Thanks. You better go."

"Alright. See you soon."

xxxx

Gaara walked in the room and found his friend sleeping. The sheets were all over the

bed and Naruto had a pillow between his legs. "Naruto get up."

The blonde stirred, but refused to get up. "Nngh...no Gaara."

"Naruto if you don't get up, i'll pick you up." When there was no response, Gaara said,

"Fine." He bent over the bed and scooped Naruto up in his arms and headed to the

bathroom.

"Wha...no! Gaara!" The blonde sputtered. "Where are you taking me?"

"The bathroom." Gaara responded quickly.

"Why?"

"You need a bath."

"I don't stink! Let me go!"

"You're acting like a child Uzimaki!"

Naruto shut up quickly. It had been years since Gaara had called him by his last name.

Gaara put Naruto down when he reached the bathroom. "Take a bath. I'll have some

clothes for you when you get done." He quickly left, leaving Naruto to himself.

Gaara could hear the water running and supposed that Naruto was finally taking a bath.

He gathered Naruto's clothes and placed them on the bed. He paced around the room until

Naruto called for him. "Gaara!"

He stepped into the bathroom and found Naruto struggling to sit up in the bathtub.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get out, but I feel so tired. What's the matter with me?" Naruto asked

the red-head.

Gaara shook his head at the blonde, "Nothing. Come here." He hoisted his friend out of

the tub, ignoring his beautiful body for the moment. Naruto nearly collapsed against

the Kazekage. His legs were wobbly and he felt tired. He only wanted to lay down and

sleep again. Gaara grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Naruto's body. "Come on, let's

go and get you dressed."

"Nngh...Gaara!"

Gaara helped his friend put on his clothes and tried not to look at his gorgous body as

he did so. Once Naruto was dressed, the blonde rolled back in bed, but had to listen to

Gaara telling him what he would be doing tomorrow. "Tomorrow you are going to start to

be my personal assistant. So you won't be laying around."

"Ahhh...Gaara!" Naruto shouted as he pulled sheets over his head and moaned.

Gaara growled, "Naruto, this does not involve discussion."

"Okay." Naruto replied as he moved the sheets down to reveal his head.

"Good. Now, are you planning to sleep more?"

Naruto nodded. "Will you lay down with me?"

"Sure. Let me take off my things and I will join you."

Gaara took off his shoes and thought of how he would be able to live with such a

beautiful and stunning creature as Naruto. As he took off his things, he left on his

pants and put on a white tunic. He then slid into the bed with Naruto and hoped that

his imagination wouldn't run wild. He slid his arm around Naruto's waist and gently

cradled him to his body. This would be a hard night.

xxxx

Naruto didn't know that being Gaara's personal assistant involved so much work! In two

hours that he had been working he had, filed away several papers, taken scrolls to the

mail room, started reorganizing Gaara's files, and many more tasks. He didn't know he

would be doing so many things.

Gaara looked at Naruto as he sat signing papers. Temari came in and interrupted the

two. "Gaara, i'm going to be out of town for two days."

"Why?" Gaara questioned.

"I'm going to see Kankuro." Temari replied.

Naruto gasped. Gaara responded, "Why?"

"He's our brother Gaara. He has done things that I have not approved, but I need to see

him. He needs to know that we support him." She said as she hoisted her bag on her

back.

"Alright. Be careful." He agreed, as he waved Temari off.

"Goodbye." She waved back.

Naruto looked at Temari as she left and looked back at Gaara. "What is she going to

do?"

"I don't know. Hopefully she will be okay." Gaara said.

"Me too." Naruto agreed.

Gaara turned to Naruto and said, "Let's get back to work."

Naruto nodded, "Okay."

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update. I have been really busy with work. I know there is no sex in this chapter…I know. I will be writing some sex soon. Next chapter Temari and Kankuro have a private conversation. I will try to update soon. Thanks everyone.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

_Secrets Revealed_

Temari arrived at the village Kankuro was in later in the day. She was wanting to see her brother and hoping that he would reveal his secrets and feelings to her. She found the small hut that the letter he had mailed, said he would be at. She walked up to the door and knocked a few times. She heard the door unlock and saw her younger brother in less than good conditions. He glared at her. "Why have you come? To tell me you're right?"

"No. I want to make sure you are okay." Temari explained.

Kankuro laughed bitterly. "Yeah right," then turned around and headed for the inside of the hut. Temari followed behind him after shutting the door and looked at her brother. "You're just like him."

"Who?"

"Gaara! Who else Temari!"

Temari was fed up with his behavior and sat him down. "Look. I don't know what you think, but I came here because I love you. I want to know what happened."

"You don't care. You never cared." Kankuro said as he looked away from her. "You always cared more about Gaara."

"Is that what you think? That I love Gaara more than you?"

"You always have." He said as he looked at the wall.

"Oh shut up. You know, Gaara has always been a little overcompassing. He needed me more than you. Then he died and was brought back to life. I nearly died myself. Then you were raped and never told us much about it and then started this lifestyle. What happened? Tell me...please."

"Why so you can hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt you? You're my brother. I love you Kankuro."

He slid off the bed and sat on the floor and murmured, "Fine." He took a deep sigh then began to tell her everything. "After Gaara was revived and brought back, I was out by myself. I could hear people talking negatively about Gaara and looked for them. I found two shinobi. They were older men and I told them off. We got in a fight, verbally, and after I thought I was finished with the two, I felt tired suddenly and someone hit me from behind. I really don't want to tell you anything else. It's hard even telling you what began."

"Kankuro...please tell me the rest. I know it must be hard, but I need to know to help you."

"Pssshhh...help me. What can you do to help me?"

"Kankuro!"

"Fine!" He swallowed loudly then continued, "I won't tell you the details, just that...they took turns and..." He stopped and couldn't continue. It was too much to remember it.

"You have to confront it Kankuro. The sooner you do, the sooner you will feel better." Temari replied as she got behind him and gently caressed his shoulders.

"I don't want to...it hurts to face it."

"I'm here."

Tears fell down the puppet-nin's face as he thought about the past. "They took turns and raped me in an alley. I tried to scream, but my body wasn't working. It hurt so bad. It hurt. I wanted to die. I don't remember too much, but I remember walking to the tower and going to my room. I just laid on my bed, curled in my sheets, and cried. Later, I decided that I would not let anyone else do that to me. I would be the dominate one."

Temari felt sad because she had not been there to help her brother through his issues. She loved him so much, but she had not been an ideal sister. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered, "I'm so sorry...if I only had known. I love you Kankuro." He turned around and buried his head against her chest. She could feel his tears soak through her kimono. She had not imagined that it had affected him so. She cradled his head against her chest as she gently kissed the top of his head. Once he started to calm down enough, he murmured against her chest, "I'm sure Naruto hates me."

"From what I have observed, he is lost without you, but you never know, he and Gaara may become close." Kankuro looked up at her. "That doesn't mean you don't have a chance. I want you to face your past and come back relieved of it. Gaara may not show it, but he loves you."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe." Kankuro responded.

Temari pulled out a package and handed it to him. "This is a package for you. I thought you could use something for yourself."

"What is it?" He questioned.

"A journal and some other things." Temari explained.

"A journal...what do you think I am...a girl?"

Temari sighed, "Sometimes writing things down is good for you. Just try it."

"Alright, but i'm not calling it a diary."

"You don't have to." She sighed again, her brother was tough to help sometimes.

"How long are you going to stay?"

"Tonight. I have to go back tomorrow. But I want you to keep in touch."

"Okay..." He said reluctantly.

xxxx

Gaara didn't know if he could resist Naruto's innocence for much longer. Every time Naruto brushed up against him, it was as if his body was set on fire...and he could not let Naruto know his attraction to him. Sometimes he just wanted to kiss the blonde till he was breathless, but could he withstand the blonde for much longer.

They sat on the bed talking about various things when Naruto begged to sit on Gaara's lap. They were on Gaara's couch. At first Gaara wanted to refuse, but seeing the blonde's expression he told him to go ahead. Naruto curled up in Gaara's lap. At first, he only wanted to cuddle with the red-head, but as time passed he felt a familiar burning in his loins. At first Naruto wanted to ignore it...but it was impossible, the burning was persistant...and Kyuubi was flashing naughty pictures in his mind. Finally he decided to talk to the fox.

'What is it that you want Kyuubi?' Naruto asked.

'Mmm...why don't you let the Kazekage fuck you?' Kyuubi replied.

'Because...I don't want him to think me a whore.'

'Really? I think he would like a little bit of blonde in bed. Besides, you're not a whore.'

'Kyuubi! You're being stupid.'

'No. You are Kit. Maybe I should take over temporarily.'

'NO!'

The fox laughed softly, 'You're not bound to Kankuro. Have some sex.'

The blonde felt slightly uncomforatable, but shifted his position so that his member rubbed against Gaara's thigh. This movement and the hard member, did not go unnoticed by Gaara. "Naruto." He murmured in a low voice.

"I'm sorry." The blonde apologized.

"Don't be. I've been feeling things too." He admitted.

"You have?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Yes...do you want me to take you?" Gaara's answer was quick and he was to the point. He wouldn't hurt his friend...but he had been waiting so long to show Naruto what he could do. The pleasure he could give him.

"Yes...please." He replied.

Gaara couldn't help but smile at Naruto's politeness. "Let's go to bed. It will be more comfortable." So Gaara let Naruto get off him, then led the anxious blonde to bed. Before he let Naruto get into bed, he stripped the blonde quickly, for he was so excited and wanted nothing to block his view of Naruto's skin.

Once the blonde was naked and laying on the bed, Gaara climbed on and slid in between Naruto's parted legs. He pressed a harsh kiss against Naruto's lips, which made the younger of the two, open up for him. Tongues clashed as Gaara's hands glided over smooth skin. Naruto lifted his hips and tried to grind against the red-head, but suddenly Gaara pulled away and with a dominant voice said, "No. I want to enjoy you Naruto."

Naruto whined, he wanted to be touched, but Gaara wasn't giving him what he wanted. "Please..."

Gaara dipped over the curve of Naruto's neck and gently kissed his neck slowly, then began to suck as he moved downwards over the perfect skin. He slid a tongue over his neck until he decided that he wanted to go lower. Naruto's skin was perfect and tasted sweet. He wanted more. His mouth moved over Naruto's exposed chest and slid his tongue over his left nipple, then took the nub into his mouth. Naruto cried out his name as his strong fingers moved through Gaara's red hair. He continued to cry out as the other moved from Gaara's hair to his shoulder. Naruto moaned his approval as Gaara moved his mouth from Naruto's nipples to the center of his stomach and dipped his tongue in Naruto's belly button.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned as he grasped hold of Gaara's hair tighter. "Oh Kami!" He shouted while Gaara suddenly thrust two fingers into his hole and began to pump them. Gaara leaned back over and nipped Naruto's neck as he pumped. Naruto screamed at the feeling of pleasure. Gaara then looked at Naruto as he pulled his fingers out and pushed his pants down. He then pushed into Naruto's tight hole, making the blonde arch his back and cry out in pleasure. "Oh Kami...Kami! It feels so good!" Gaara began pounding into Naruto's body as he felt Naruto's body tighten around him. "Gaara...oh please!" With that said, Naruto's body contracted several times around the red-head's hard member and and spilled over his stomach with a scream. Gaara shouted loudly as he thrust suddenly into Naruto's tight hole until he moaned and came suddenly.

They slpped into sleep after finding pleasure, Gaara felt lucky to have Naruto with him. He didn't know the future, but he knew that Naruto deserved love. Kyuubi laughed in the back of Naruto's mind. Now Kyuubi was happy.

**A/N:** Sorry so short, but I hope you like the sex chapter. I also hope you like scene with Temari and Kankuro. I hope to get another chapter uploaded soon. Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

_Realization_

Kankuro didn't like living away from his siblings, but he had to. He especially didn't like living away from Naruto. Naruto was his lover. His days consisted of going to see someone about his emotional problems, training, and writing in his journal...which he did often. He hated discussing his problems...especially with strangers, but he knew it was doing good because he was feeling better about himself. He didn't have to pound into Naruto's body anymore to dominate him. He wouldn't have to dominate the blonde anymore to have a relationship. Kankuro couldn't wait to go back and show Naruto he had changed. Hopefully, the blonde would take him back.

xxxx

There was a crazy happiness. 'What's the matter with me?' Naruto questioned himself as he looked at the Kazekage, his best friend and now lover. He felt like he was betraying Kankuro though. Was this right? Oh Kami help him. "Naruto. What are you thinking about?" Gaara questioned the blonde.

"Oh nothing."

"Naruto..." Gaara said as he stood up and kissed the blonde on his lips softly.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned as he kissed back.

"Now tell me," Gaara said while he pulled back, "what are you thinking about?"

"Kankuro...betraying him."

Gaara sighed, "When he comes back, we'll see how things go okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Thanks. I know I am pathetic, but I still love him a bit."

"No it's not."

Naruto smiled at his friend slash lover, he knew he would have to face Kankuro soon. Just as he thought this, Temari came in. "Hi Temari." He greeted her.

"Hi Naruto. Hello Gaara."

"How is he?" Gaara questioned.

"Stubborn as hell, but he's doing better. He doesn't want to admit his feelings about what happened. He did though. Not easily." Temari answered.

"I didn't expect it to be easy." Gaara answered.

"He's still healing internally, but I will go back and see him before we bring him home."

"Good." Gaara responded, "Get some rest."

"Thanks, I will."

Gaara looked at Naruto as he smiled at him, "It's good to know he is okay."

"Yes." Naruto murmured softly.

"Come. Let's get back to work."

xxxx

Naruto curled up against Gaara's body as he thought of how wonderful he felt. Gaara made him feel safe and secure. "What's the matter Naruto?"

"Hmmm?" Naruto asked. "I was thinking about how good I feel right now."

Gaara smiled at Naruto, "I'm glad, i'm glad you feel happy."

"I do. I sometimes wonder about Kankuro and about how he must feel."

Gaara frowned, "I hope he comes back changed."

"Don't doubt him, after all, you changed." Naruto pointed out.

The red-head bit his tongue, he couldn't disagree there. "You're right. Do you want to...mmm...uh..."

Naruto laughed at his friend and gently rolled on Gaara and kissed him. "Yep."

Gaara grabbed the blonde's hips and situated them over his member. "Unlike Kankuro, I would like you on top. Ride me Naruto."

Naruto looked at him in a confused manner, for he had never been in any position but submissive and bottom. "What do I do?"

Gaara leaned up and kissed the blonde softly. "Just take my member and slide onto it, then i'll help you from there baby."

The blonde nodded, then was shocked when in his mind, Kyuubi flashed an image of himself riding Gaara's long cock. 'That's how you do it Kit.' The fox said with a laugh.

'Shut up.' Naruto blushed.

Naruto took Gaara's member and slid onto it, feeling filled as he took the member completely. It felt so good to feel Gaara's member hit his prostate. "Mmm..." Gaara's fingers wrapped around Naruto's hips as he maneuvered the eager body on top of him. It felt good for him and he was sure it felt good for Naruto. The tip of his member kept hitting Naruto's prostate, which made the blonde cry out in pleasure. "Mmm...Gaara! Please!" Naruto leaned forward and pressed his hands on Gaara's chest aa he moved with Gaara's hands and body. He threw his head back as pleasure filled his body and his cock twitched with his oncoming orgasm.

Gaara moaned as he slid his hands up Naruto's chest and rubbed Naruto's chest, one hand teasing the nipple on a side of Naruto's pec. "Naruto, come for me!" The red-head shouted as Naruto moaned and began to jerk suddenly. The blonde arched backwards and screamed Gaara's name as he spilled his cum over Gaara's chest and stomach. He felt Gaara cum suddenly into his hole as he felt his body contract around Gaara's member.

Naruto fell to his side and panted heavily, "That felt so good."

Gaara smiled at the blonde as he curled up against him, dirty and all, "It felt good here too." He wrapped an arm around Naruto's stomach and murmured, "You're so beautiful Naruto."

He yawned, before saying, "I feel beautiful."

The two then fell asleep, though they were dirty and covered in cum. Naruto fell asleep instantly with the good feeling of Gaara's body against his.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. Please review! I enjoy the reviews and look forward to it. This chapter is a little more shorter because next chapter Kankuro will come back. Yay!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_Returning Home_

Temari eyed Kankuro as she looked at several sheets of papers in her hands, "I don't know if I should take you home yet."

"Temari...i'm ready." Kankuro replied in a confident manner.

"That's what you say. What if I told you that Naruto is screwing Gaara?" Kankuro looked at her in a shocked manner. "How would you feel little brother?"

"Upset...but he's free to do what he wants." The younger murmured.

"Hmm...okay, but the moment I see any previous behavior, you're coming back. Understand?"

"Yes sis."

"Fine. I'll leave you to get ready. We're leaving tomorrow." She announced then left him to his devices.

Kankuro felt so happy that he was going back. He was going to prove to Naruto that he was a totally different person. He knew that Naruto would give him another chance...at least he hoped so.

xxxx

Two Days Later

"He's back?" Gaara questioned his sister.

"Yes. Right now he is putting his things away in his bedroom."

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?"

"Yes. I also warned him that any of the previous behavior would send his ass packing back." Temari explained. Gaara nodded in agreement. "When are you going to tell Naruto?"

"Later. He's running errands for me. I'll let him know before dinner."

"You know you should tell him as soon as possible."

"Yeah, but he will be busy till before dinner."

"Whatever. It's your ass on the line. I'm going to rest before our dinner. See you soon little brother." She then turned around and left him alone.

xxxx

Naruto hummed to himself as he carried a stack of papers to the mail room. It was boring having to do errands, but whatever helped Gaara. As he walked, he really didn't pay attention, he now knew the path to the room he was going to. This resulted in his colliding into the back of someone. "Oh...i'm sorry...wasn't paying attention." He mumbled as he bent down to collect fallen papers.

"It's alright Naruto." A familiar low voice greeted him.

He looked upwards and was greeted with dark eyes. Naruto dropped his stack and muttered, "Kan...Kankuro?"

"Yeah i'm back." Naruto shrank from the puppet master. He was up against the wall, trying to get away from him because he knew that he had betrayed him. Kankuro felt confused at Naruto's reaction. "I'm not going to hurt you Naruto."

"Aren't you?"

"I guess I deserve that...Naruto, i've changed...please can we talk?"

"I don't know...I don't think so." Naruto murmured.

"Please. Just for a while. Tonight? I want to apologize and explain what was going through my mind."

Naruto thought on this for a while, "Oh...Okay."

Kankuro gathered Naruto's papers and gave them to him, "Thank you. Is 9:00 okay?"

"Yeah. I'll come to your room."

Kankuro nodded. "Thanks Naruto."

Naruto watched as he disappeared down the hall. 'Am I doing something bad?' He clutched the papers tightly to his chest as he remembered what he said, 'Everyone deserves a second chance.'

xxxx

Naruto returned after a long walk and delivering the papers. Gaara looked up at him and questioned, "What took you so long?"

"I saw Kankuro."

'Damn. I wanted to save that for later.' Gaara thought angrily. "What did he say?"

"He wants to see me tonight. I'm going to visit him at 9:00."

"Are you sure you should do that?"

"I will be okay. He only wants to apologize and explain some things. He deserves a second chance with that." Naruto explained.

"Okay. If you need me, i'm here."

"Thanks Gaara. I'll be careful." Naruto vowed.

xxxx

Naruto stood outside the door to Kankuro's room. It was 9:00 and he felt very nervous. He knew that everything would turn out okay. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door quickly opened revealing a happy Kankuro. "Hi Naruto. Thank you for coming."

"Hello Kankuro."

"Come in please." Kankuro invited. Naruto walked in and looked at Kankuro's changed room. Although his furniture was in the same place, he had decorated it with a new purple comforter and several pictures of Naruto which were drawn. His puppet scrolls were sitting neatly in a corner as he heard, "Please sit down." The only place to sit was on Kankuro's bed, which made Naruto feel extremely uncomfortable, however, he did so.

"Alright, what would you like to say??"

"First, I apologize. I know what I did was terrible and I am sure that you will never forgive me for what I did, but I am sorry." Kankuro said as he lowered his eyes. He looked at the floor, waiting for the words that he knew he would hear.

"Well...I believe in second chances Kankuro. I accept your apology." Naruto said as the older nin looked up with a happy look on his face. "However, i've been...um...sleeping with Gaara."

Kankuro's jaw dropped and he looked at the younger nin with a disappointed look on his face. "That's okay...it's your choice...I deserve that."

Naruto sighed, "Tell me, why you wanted to meet?"

"I thought I could explain my why I did what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you...I was hurt myself Naruto. I took things out on you and it was wrong Naruto. Please forgive me for that."

"I do."

"I appreciate it. I hope you know that I didn't mean to take my frustrations out on you." Kankuro murmured as he looked elsewhere.

"I wish I knew what had happened, but you don't have to tell me."

"It's too much Naruto...sorry."

"It's not your fault. It must be hard to have to relive it."

"Yeah." The puppet nin admitted.

They were silent for a few minutes before Naruto murmured, "Well, I better go."

"No...I mean...would you stay with me? Just lay down beside me?"

'No, no, no, no, no!' Kyuubi screamed at him. He had been silent until now.

"Um...sure."

"I'm having a hard time sleeping, maybe your presence will help me." Kankuro explained.

"Okay." Naruto murmured as he lay on the bed beside Kankuro. He tried not touch the puppet nin, but it was hard with Kankuro laying beside him. He lay his head on Kankuro's shoulder, just enough to let the puppet nin know he was tired and wanted to touch slightly. Kankuro leaned his head back and tried not to let his emotions get in his way. He just tried to fall asleep, because he had had a terrible time sleeping. He looked at Naruto, who had fallen asleep quickly. Kankuro gently kissed the blonde on his forehead then leaned his head against Naruto's and slowly, but surely, fell asleep.

xxxx

Naruto woke up the next morning, feeling warm and comfortable. His head was against someone's shoulder. "Mmm...I want to stay..."

Kankuro whispered back, "I wish you would Naruto."

"Kankuro...I can't...I..." Naruto stuttered.

"It's okay." Kankuro murmured in his ear. "It's my fault."

"Well I have to get back to Gaara and help him. I'm his assistant." Naruto explained.

"Okay. Maybe we can meet again later tonight." Kankuro suggested.

"I'll see if we can." Naruto replied. "I'm not making any promises okay?"

Kankuro nodded. Naruto stood up and straightened his clothes then headed towards the door. He then heard Kankuro say, "Thanks Naruto."

"You're welcome Kankuro." Naruto replied with a smile.

**A/N:** This is another hard chapter that I had to write. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated quickly, but it's been one thing after another lately. Please review! I need my reviews! Please! Don't just read, review! Okay, I'll stop being obsessive. Thanks Tammy for reviewing! And my other reviewers!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_Gentle Persuasion_

"Hi Gaara." Naruto greeted.

"How was your night?" Gaara questioned.

"It was okay. Kankuro asked me to stay the night because he hasn't been sleeping well. So that's all we really did was sleep." Naruto explained.

"Well that's good. Are you ready to begin today's work?"

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yep."

"Good. I got a lot of errands for you today." Gaara said as he stood up and handed Naruto a stack of papers. "I need you to go ahead and send these off to the correct coountries and villages okay? When you come back I will have more for you to do."

Naruto smiled then said, "Got it." He then left to mail off the papers.

xxxx

Kankuro really didn't want to see Gaara. There were several reasons why, however, most of all he did not want to hear his brother tell him that he was wrong to still love Naruto. He heard a soft knock on the door, making him tense up suddenly. "Yeah?"

"It's me Kankuro...Temari."

"Oh...come in."

Temari opened the door and entered the room. "So do you want to come with me to see Gaara? Naruto's on errands."

"I guess so. Do you think I should?"

"Yes. You and Gaara need to talk about some things."

Kankuro nodded, "Okay Temari. I'll come with you."

"Good...you know Gaara has always loved you Kankuro." Temari told him.

"Really?"

Temari shook her head at her younger brother. "You know he does."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe." Kankuro explained.

"Come on."

xxxx

It was hard facing his brother. Hard because he didn't want to hear his brother tell him that he was a bad person. "Kankuro...I really want you to know that i'm happy that you are back home."

"I'm happy to be back." Kankuro murmured softly.

"You two are happy...but I think what Kankuro wants to know is if you really are fucking the socks off of Naruto." Temari intervened matter-of-factly.

The two brothers looked at her with wide eyes, then Gaara said, "Temari!"

"What? You need to be honest with each other." She said. To be honest, she was tired of playing with the two. She knew that they cared for Naruto, why not become a threesome? However, she knew that it was more difficult than that. "Did you ever think that Naruto would be happy with both of you?" She then turned around and left the room.

Kankuro looked at Gaara and sighed softly. Gaara broke the silence, "I'm happy that you're back."

"I'm glad to be back." Kankuro murmured softly.

"What Temari said...was the truth. I haven't been 'fucking him' per se, but we've made love physically."

"It's okay. I don't expect Naruto to trust me much again."

Gaara sighed, "You don't know that."

"Why would you take up for me?"

"Because I love you. You're my brother. I love you no matter what happens."

'Love? Did he just say that?' Kankuro asked himself that. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I know it seems that I don't at times, but I do Kankuro." Gaara admitted.

He smiled at Gaara, "I love you too." He felt really odd saying it, but somehow, it felt good to hear that his brother loved him.

Suddenly, Naruto interrupted the two by walking in. "I'm finished with my errands Gaara."

"Good." Gaara replied.

"Hi Kankuro." Naruto said with a blush.

"Hi." Kankuro replied as he smiled at the blonde. He loved the younger man. Despite the fact that he had been truly terrible to Naruto, he wanted to just take Naruto into his arms and kiss him all over.

"Naruto, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Gaara questioned.

"Okay...thank you Gaara." Naruto smiled at the two then said, "See you later."

"Bye." The two brothers waved him off.

Kankuro turned back to Gaara, "I just don't understand you Gaara."

"You don't have too." Gaara replied. He shook his head at his brother, hoping that somehow, someway, Kankuro would understand him.

"Just tell me one thing...is he happier?"

"He seems that way, but I can never judge Naruto. Sometimes he's like an open book and sometimes he's like a personal diary that no one reads." Gaara tried to explain.

"I understand." Kankuro said as he shook his head in agreement. He stood up suddenly. "I'm going to go to my room for a while."

"Why don't you ask Naruto out tonight?"

"Huh?"

"As a friend. Show him that you are a changed person."

Kankuro nodded, "I'll do that. Maybe he will agree."

"He's a very forgiving person Kankuro. Give him a chance to forgive." Gaara said.

Kankuro nodded again. "I will."

xxxx

Kankuro didn't remember how long it had been since he had come into his room. He heard someone knock on the door, interrupting his own reverie. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it and revealing Naruto. "Hey!"

"Uh...hi!" Kankuro replied.

"I was wondering...uh...do you want to go out tonight?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Dance club!" Naruto shook his hips suddenly. He stopped suddenly. "Is that okay?"

"Of course." Kankuro replied.

"Let me get ready okay?"

Kankuro nodded his head. "Go ahead. I will see you in an hour."

"See ya!" Naruto then dashed off towards his bedroom.

Kankuro felt like he had been given a great gift. He wouldn't mess up this time. He would make Naruto his, but do it in a way to make Naruto feel special. He turned to the mirror and looked at his image. He shuddered. 'I need to take a damn bath.' Kankuro thought before grabbing some underwear and running into the bathroom.

**A/N:** Well, sorry about the long update and the cliffhanger, but I could not figure how to finish this chapter. So next chapter there will be some sex involved. I can't wait to hear from you all! Please review!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_The Blondie Takes Charge_

Kankuro finished brushing his teeth then left his room and headed towards Naruto's room. He knocked gently and was suddenly surprised when Naruto pulled it open and revealed his smiling face. "Hi Kankuro!"

"Hi Naruto." Kankuro replied.

Naruto stepped out and smiled as he shut the door. He inserted his arm through Kankuro's arm and smiled up at the older man. "How do you think I look?"

"Beautiful. Are you trying to tempt me?" Kankuro teased lightly.

The blonde blushed at his statement. "Thank you." He paused then said, "Come on, lets go to the club!" Kankuro nodded in agreement.

xxxx

Naruto smiled as Kankuro brought warm sake and food to the table. "Mmm...it looks so good." Naruto said as he smiled at the older man. He then took his bowl of noodles and began to eat hungrily.

Kankuro smiled back at the blonde as he sipped down some of his soup. "So how's the food?"

"Good. Not ramen, but pretty good." Naruto commented. He suddenly heard a hip song play and he got up quickly. Naruto grasped the puppet master's wrist and begged, "Come on...please!"

"You want to dance?"

"Sure." Naruto confirmed.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Kankuro agreed.

Naruto led him to the dance floor and gently wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck as he molded his body with Kankuro's. He had never felt so good in the puppet master's arms. Naruto felt his body respond as Kankuro slid his fingers along the blonde's side. Kankuro's lips ghosted across his neck while he leaned into the older man's body. "I need you." Naruto whispered softly in the older man's ear.

Kankuro laughed softly in the blonde's ear. "I need you too Naruto."

Naruto rubbed up against the older man, "I want you so bad Kankuro." He ground up against Kankuro's cock, wanting more from him.

The puppeteer teasingly whispered, "You're such a needy whore eh?"

Naruto turned around and rubbed his behind against Kankuro's crotch, "Yeah," Naruto teased back. "What if I am?"

Kankuro's fingers slid underneath Naruto's orange and black shirt. His fingers slid over Naruto's eager nipples and tweaked them as they danced to an unknown rhythm. Naruto's hands clasped over Kankuro's while he ground against Kankuro and moaned. "I don't think I can take this anymore Naruto." Kankuro whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Let's go back. Please?"

"Whatever you want baby." The puppet master replied.

Naruto smiled as he led Kankuro away. Kankuro stopped him momentarily, only to pay for their food and drinks, then left with Naruto who was more excited than he had ever seen the blonde.

xxxx

Kankuro and Naruto made it easily to Kankuro's room. Kankuro shut the door behind them and smiled when Naruto hooked a leg around the puppet master's hip and began to grind against him. Kankuro leaned over and whispered in the blonde's ear, "You're making me horny."

Naruto whispered back, "Good. I want to."

Kankuro laughed as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and picked up the younger man and walked over to the bed with him. Naruto hooked his legs around Kankuro's waist as the puppet master laid him on the bed and began to strip. The blonde shook his black pants off his hips, revealing his tan thighs and legs. Kankuro watched as he slipped out of his own pants, then finally pulled his dark purple shirt off his tone body.

"Mmmm...you know how hot you are!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Naruto sat up and pulled off his shirt, then threw it in the floor. He then wrapped his arms around Kankuro's hips, "Take me big daddy!"

"Shit! What sex bug bit you?" Kankuro teased as he maneuvered between Naruto's legs.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he rolled over on the puppet master's body and sat on his stomach. The blonde lay his palms on the brunette's chest as he returned, "I don't know. Maybe because I need you and want you. I need to feel your thick cock in my ass." Naruto purred in Kankuro's ear.

"Mmm...keep doing what you're doing and I'll be glad to anything for you baby." Kankuro smiled at Naruto as the blonde rose up grasped the thick cock in his right hand. The puppeteer gripped Naruto's hips as the younger man slid onto his thick member.

"Mmmm..." Naruto moaned while sliding all the way down on Kankuro's cock then slid back up. He continued to move in the same way, making a slow rhythm at first, but then becoming faster. "Kankuro!"

By now Kankuro's hands had moved to Naruto's chest and his fingers were caressing the blonde's teats. He then looked up as he heard Naruto's voice. "What babe?!"

Naruto arched his back while moving his arms around Kankuro's neck, "I need you so bad. I've missed you! Take me!"

Kankuro moved one hand down to Naruto's glistening cock and began to pump in time with his rhythm. Kami, when had Naruto become so driven to have sex? That didn't matter, all that did matter was that his blonde bombshell was sliding up and down on top of his member and he was the only one giving Naruto pleasure! They didn't speak. Kankuro only heard soft moans come from Naruto, who gripped tighter, one hand in his hair. The younger man bit his lip as he felt heat pulse through him and moans of pleasure pour from his mouth. After a moment of holding his position, he fell against Kankuro, who fell back on the bed once spilling his seed in Naruto's core. After panting and gaining his breath, Kankuro murmured, "That was heaven."

"You too?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah baby...now sleep for me." Kankuro breathed softly in the younger man's ear.

"Yeah...alright Big Daddy."

An eyebrow raised eloquently as he looked at Naruto's figure. 'Where'd he come up with that one?'

xxxx

When Kankuro woke up he found Naruto dressing. He frowned slightly at the thought of Naruto leaving. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah. I gotta talk to Temari for a while." Naruto explained.

"What for?" Kankuro questioned.

"Just general things. I want to ask her a few things." Naruto paused while looking at Kankuro's eyes, "What? Jealous?" He teased.

"No baby. You do whatever you want. I'm just going to miss you."

The blonde smiled, then wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and hugged him. "I'll miss you too. I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Bye Naruto."

"Bye!" Naruto waved goodbye and left to see Temari.

xxxx

Naruto hoped that he wasn't barging in on Temari, but he ended up knocking hard on her door. She came to the door and looked rather tired. "Hey Naruto." Temari replied with a yawn. "What's up?"

"I have a question or two to ask you."

"Go on..."

"You were talking yesterday about threesomes...do you think that Kankuro and Gaara could share me?" Naruto burst out.

Temari's jaw dropped. "What?" She paused, "Are you serious?"

"Yes Temari. I want both of them...does that make me bad?"

"No. Hardly. So you want both of them?"

Naruto nodded his head eagerly. "Yes."

"Very well. It will be hard."

"I know. I understand it will be hard. I just want to make the both of them happy."

"What about you Naruto? Don't you deserve happiness?" Temari questioned.

"This will make me happy."

"Naruto, they are my brothers, but I don't want you to act like some slut for their gain."

"I'm not...I want it Temari. I just need your help."

She nodded suddenly. "Alright golden boy, what's your plan?"

Naruto smiled then explained to her what he wanted and hoped for. Temari merely smiled at the younger man and showed him out. Today would be a long day for the both of them.

**A/N:** This was hard to right, but I got it out. I will update soon. I am hoping to end the story within the next two or three chapters. I know. I'm a bad person, but I have some more threesomes including Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro that I want to write. Please review! I need the reviews! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_Decisions to Make_

That day, Naruto and Temari spent most of it working on their plan. They went to several stores, picking out an outfit that would be appealing for the two apartments. Naruto loved shopping with Temari. He loved walking around with her and conversing about everything with the woman. Once they walked back to the tower, Temari sat him down and finally said, "Alright. We have your outfit. I will go talk to my annoying brothers."

Naruto hugged her tightly, "Thanks Temari. I appreciate your help."

Temari hugged back. "You're welcome Naruto. No problem. Now get dressed."

xxxx

Kankuro and Gaara sat in Gaara's office discussing Naruto, when Temari opened up the door and barged in. "Alright you two," she said, "I want you two to stop acting like a bunch of pussies." The two looked at her in complete shock. "You heard me."

"What?" Kankuro questioned.

"You heard me."

"We're rather confused Temari." Gaara added.

"You shouldn't be. Naruto wants to do anything for you and you two act like indecisive idiots."

"Well, what do you suggest we do sis?" Kankuro asked.

"He wants the both of you and he wants to make you happy. The least you could do is make him happy too." Temari explained.

"I want to make him happy." Gaara put in.

"Me too. Naruto's put up with me a lot and I want to do anything I can for him." Kankuro added.

"Good, then you both can get your butts to Naruto's bedroom and make him happy...Now!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "Who's going to stay here?"

Temari smiled evily, "Me of course! You two need to make Naruto happy. I can watch Suna for the day."

Both Gaara and Kankuro nodded. Kankuro stood from his chair then gestured towards the door and watched as Gaara stood from his chair and followed after his brother.

xxxx

Gaara and Kankuro stood outside Naruto's bedroom, looking at the door while talking quietly. "Shall I?" Kankuro asked as he put his hand on the knob.

Gaara nodded then murmured, "Go ahead."

Kankuro opened the door, revealing a surprised Naruto. However, Gaara and Kankuro were even more surprised because the blonde was in a pair of black, lacy panties; black tank top; and a pair of black thigh-highs with a garter belt. Kankuro's jaw dropped while Gaara remained completely silent as they walked in and shut the door.

"Hello." Naruto purred softly as he smiled at the two seductively.

"Naruto. You look very beautiful." Kankuro commented with a smile.

"Can you tell us what this is all about?" Gaara asked the blonde, feeling more than confused.

"Of course Gaara. I was getting really tired of you two being indecisive. I need the both of you and I need you now." Naruto responded.

Gaara looked at the beautiful blonde as he thought of Naruto's statement. "Naruto, if you want both of us...all you have to do is tell us."

"Good. Kankuro, do you agree?" Naruto questioned the puppeteer.

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "Baby, I think last night should prove it."

Naruto laughed softly, "You liked it then?"

"I want more baby." Kankuro returned as he wrapped a strong arm around the blonde's waist.

"But how are you sure this is what you want?" Gaara questioned the blonde.

The youngest looked at his friend as he walked to the red-head and wrapped his arms around his neck, then kissed his lips softly while rubbing his right leg against the Kazekage's hip. He then asked, "Don't you think me beautiful?"

"Of course Naruto. I love you." Gaara returned. His arms wrapped around Naruto's waist as the other smiled.

"You two need some relaxation...don't you?" The blonde questioned as he slid away from Gaara and walked over to the bed. He began to slide his panties off. "Don't you want me?" He then stepped out of his panties and took the top off and threw it in the floor. He then took off his garter belt and let it drop to the floor. Naruto climbed on the bed, on his knees, and spread his legs, so that the two older men could get a good view of his ass and balls. Temari had given him an excellent lesson in being a submissive with a mission. "Don't one of you just wanna grab my ass?" Naruto questioned the two as he wiggled his ass.

Gaara looked at Kankuro and his brother repeated the movement. "You want to go first?"

Naruto was feeling impatient, "Oh come on. I know you want me and I need both of you...so get your butts up here now."

Gaara wasn't used to this type of interactions with Naruto or his brother. Kankuro took control of the situation and took hold of Naruto's thin tan thighs. The puppet nin smiled at Naruto from behind as he rubbed and massaged the flesh in his hands. "Mmm...beautiful."

Naruto pushed back against Kankuro's cock and murmured, "I'm glad you think so...Big Daddy." He teased.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the two, "Big Daddy?"

Kankuro turned back toward Gaara, "His nickname for me. He gave it to me yesterday."

"Ah." Gaara murmured while climbing on the bed in front of Naruto.

"Finally joining us Gaara-sama?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes." The Kazekage replied.

"I thought I would have to jump you to get you to take me."

Gaara smirked. "No. I won't pass an opportunity like this Naruto. Are you going to give me a nickname though?"

Naruto smiled at the Kage, "Of course, Gaara. How about...mmm...Sand Daddy?"

The red-head laughed softly, "Whatever makes you happy Naruto."

"Come on, enough talking. I want to fuck and fuck hard." Kankuro interrupted.

"Be patient Kankuro." Gaara murmured while kissing the blonde gently.

Kankuro grasped hold of the blonde's spiky hair as his other arm wrapped around his waist and hoisted the blonde up so that he could get a kiss from the younger man. He took the moist lips in a passionate, hard kiss that made Naruto moan in the kiss. Naruto grasped hold of Gaara's shoulders while feeling the puppet master kiss down his spine. It sent shivers down his back. "Mmm...it feels good." Naruto moaned softly.

Gaara pushed his pants down and arranged his body so that he was beneath Naruto and Kankuro. He wanted to feel the blonde riding him till they both met completion. It would be heaven. "So you want to take Naruto's front huh?" Kankuro questioned.

"You have a problem?"

"Nah." Kankuro replied, "Why don't you get on him Naruto?"

"You gonna enter from behind right?" Naruto asked. He wanted to be filled all the way.

"Yeah baby." Kankuro replied. He smiled then watched as the blonde slid onto Gaara's hardened cock. The puppet master then slid his pants down and placed his hands on Naruto's round ass cheeks and spread them, then slid his hard cock in between Naruto's ass cheeks. It felt so good. "Mmm..." Kankuro moaned loudly. "You're so fucking tight Naruto!"

Gaara had propped himself up on his elbows and was feeling the shifting of both Naruto and Kankuro's body. Damn, if felt so fucking good! His cock was hitting the blonde's prostate and he could hear Naruto scream in return. Kami, it was strange to him, but he loved Naruto and would do anything for the blonde. As Naruto felt the two men pound into him, he couldn't help but feel loved. He could feel Kankuro's thick cock shifting between his ass cheeks, making him cry out, "Kami, it feels so good Big Daddy!"

Kankuro smiled to himself then whispered in Naruto's ear, "I know it does."

Gaara was not going to be left out, he thrust upward against Naruto's prostate, making him scream with pleasure. "Mmm...oh...Sand Daddy...that feels so good!"

The two brothers looked at each other, suddenly thrusting on both ends, which made the blonde shake and shiver with pleasure. Naruto felt as if he was so close to coming. "Oh Kami...i'm about to..." He shook hard and felt his body and the two surrounding him explode in one, in what he considered, a lovely, beautiful, orgasm. It felt so good as he poured his seed over Gaara's stomach and felt Kankuro yank his head back and bite his neck, leaving a pink lovebite.

The three men collapsed in one heap on the bed as Naruto snuggled his head into Gaara's shoulder and fell into a deep, satisfying sleep. After a few minutes, Gaara spoke in a panting voice, "That felt..."

"Amazing...wonderful..."

Gaara glared at his older brother, "Weird yet beautiful. I never knew that Naruto felt that way. That...he wanted the both of us."

"Yeah." Kankuro agreed. "But you have to agree, that he was absolutely lustful."

Gaara smiled, "Yes. I loved it too." He looked toward the blonde then murmured, "Let's sleep Kankuro. We'll get up later."

Kankuro murmured his agreement then rolled on his side with a smile. He felt a happiness permeate his being. He felt happy because they all felt happy. With this happiness, he fell asleep quickly while Gaara took a little bit longer.

**A/N:** Chapter 16! Hope you enjoy it! I have a few more chapters left on this story. I am looking forward to finishing it because I plan to make a good ending. I won't tell the end though. ^^ Please review! I need reviews! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_Love from Both Sides_

The next day Naruto met Temari and told her the details of the night before. "So I take it that they had no problems."

Naruto smiled at the blonde woman, "Hell no. I think we'll have a good time from now on."

Temari smiled back, "Naruto I am glad you came along. You've helped change Kankuro and you've brought us together again. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I appreciate you helping me. I don't know if I could have convinced them without you."

"Nah. You didn't need me. All I needed to do is give them a kick in their asses." Temari replied with a laugh.

Naruto laughed with her. "Well i'm going to go back and see if Gaara needs me for errands."

"Tell him to give you a better job."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...something better than an errand runner. That's for our genins'."

"Alright." Naruto responded then left after waving goodbye and heading towards the Kazekage's office.

xxxx

When Naruto arrived, he found both Kankuro and Gaara in the office speaking to each other. They looked much more comfortable with each other now. "Hello." Naruto greeted eagerly.

"Hey baby." Kankuro murmured as Naruto closed the door and sat on Kankuro's lap. The puppeteer laughed gently then kissed the blonde on his cheek.

"I missed you two." The blonde admitted.

"We did too." Kankuro responded.

"I went and saw Temari."

"What did she say?" Gaara questioned his friend.

"That you two needed a kick in your asses." Naruto said truthfully.

Kankuro looked at his brother then laughed softly. "She's right though."

Gaara shot a small smile at the two, "What else did she say?"

"She thinks that you need to give me another job. She says that running errands is for the genins'." He replied.

"She's right though." Gaara agreed. "Before we talk about that though, I want to talk about our arrangements."

Naruto paid attention eagerly, "Yes Gaara..."

"You understand that they'll want me to have an heir someday." The red-head began. Naruto bowed his head in understanding. "However, I don't give two shits. I would rather be with you. I have to share with Kankuro, which I can do, but I want to make something more permanent among all of us. That's why I have sent a letter to Tsunade-sama requesting her permission to marry you."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He fought to speak what he was thinking, "But...what about Kankuro?"

"Oh don't worry, Gaara and I were talking about that before you came in Naruto. You see, Gaara and you are going to marry in Konaha while you and I will marry here. Gaara is allowed to marry people." Kankuro explained.

Naruto hugged the puppet-nin tightly and kissed him on his lips. "Oh, i'm going to be so happy." He stood up and approached Gaara's chair. Gaara grasped the blonde's hips and pulled him on his lap. Naruto kissed the red-head's lips, feeling the other press back with force. "Mmm..." He moaned in the kiss.

Gaara finally broke the kiss and said, "Now, about that other job..."

xxxx

In Konaha, 3 Days Later

Shizune walked quickly towards the Hokage's office. She had a bunch of mail from neighboring countries and villages. As she entered the office she heard the blonde female say, "I'm getting tired of these missions. It's like I help put things right and things fall back to the same as before. I feel like the maid. Can't things remain safe for 10 minutes!"

Shizune laughed softly, "Hi Lady Tsunade, sorry to bother you."

"More mail." The Hokage stated.

"Yep. We got a letter from Suna."

"I swear if Naruto is complaining, I will go there myself and smack him." She took the letter from the stack and opened it then read it. Her eyes shot open as she looked at the Kazekage's writing. She read the letter twice more to make sure she was reading correct.

"What's the matter?" Shizune questioned.

"Gaara wants to marry Naruto." Tsunade replied.

"What?!"

"Yeah. I'm surprised too. He wants my permission."

"Are you going to give it?"

"Of course I am. If it makes Naruto happy. I will give him anything."

xxxx

Suna, 3 Days Later

Gaara was in his office and watched as a genin brought in his stack of mail. On top of the stack was a letter from Tsunade. He opened it quickly. He took a deep breath then read it:

'Gaara,

I read your request and I am rather confused, but if it makes Naruto happy, then I will consent. However, if you hurt him, I will beat your ass and don't think I am joking with you. He will be married in Konaha, that is his home. Please send me back details when you plan to get married. We will make arrangements for you.

Tsunade'

Gaara breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that Tsunade would have threatened him because of Naruto. Afterall, Naruto called the Hokage, 'Granny Tsunade' for a reason. He would have to tell Naruto and Kankuro later. He picked up the next letter and opened it, feeling rather bored.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I know this is a short chapter and I apologize about that. But the last chapter is the next chapter. Can you believe it? Don't worry, the epilogue will be a long ass chapter. Please review though, I love your reviews and appreciate them. Thank you so much and I can't wait till the last chapter!


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

_I Love You...Forever_

Konaha, Three Months Later

A collection of ninja gathered in an area of the tower awaiting for Naruto to come for his wedding to take place. They included: Granny Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura, Sai, Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Asuma-sensei, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Baki, and Gaara, of course. There were several other Leaf-nin and Sand-nin there as well. Shizune was in the background, running the show, making sure that everything was running smoothly.

Gaara checked his watch and kept waiting patiently. Kankuro would be escorting Naruto down the aisle, as for Temari, she was helping Naruto dress. What was taking so long?

In the dressing room, Naruto looked in the mirror and asked Temari, "Do I look good?"

Temari smiled and said, "Yes. Look, we're going to be late."

Naruto blushed, "Sorry." He looked at himself once more in the mirror and saw a blonde dressed in a white haori and white pants with a blue sash. He had white sandals on, similar to Sand-style. In his short, spiky hair was three blue flowers. "Are you sure I don't look too girly?"

"If anyone says anything, I will kick their ass." Temari responded as she grasped his arm and pulled him with her. "Come on, we're going to be late." She led him away from the dressing room and toward the area where the wedding was taking place. They found Kankuro waiting in front of the door impatiently. He looked towards them and immediately smiled at Naruto.

"What took you two so long?"

"Naruto thought he looked too girly." Temari explained.

"Nah. He looks pretty." Kankuro complimented. "Temari, you better go in and get a seat. Tell them to start the music." Temari nodded then snuck through the sliding doors and left Kankuro and Naruto alone. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes. Very nervous. What if they think I look girly?"

Kankuro laughed softly, "You look beautiful baby. Besides, if they say anything nasty then I will kick ass."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Kankuro."

"You're welcome."

"NARUTO!" A familiar voice shouted.

Naruto and Kankuro turned around and found Jiraiya staring at them. "Pervy Sage...what are you doing here? You're supposed to be inside already."

"Yeah well...I am a little late. But enough about me! Look at you! I never thought my student would be marrying the Kazekage of Suna! Congratulations!" He paused and asked, "Tell me Naruto are you dominant or submissive?"

Naruto's jaw dropped and he shook his head, "Pervy Sage! Go on in, it's about to start."

"See you soon." Jiraiya said as he went through the sliding doors.

Kankuro took Naruto's arm as they heard flutes and string play a sweet song, which introduced the bride. The two sliding doors opened and everyone turned in their seats to look at Naruto. Kankuro escorted Naruto down the aisle towards Gaara and the person who was marrying Gaara and Naruto. When they got down to the end of the aisle Kankuro put Naruto's hand into Gaara's then sat with Temari.

The ceremony began with the a dedication to the two countries and an exchange of gifts. Naruto received a silver chain necklace with his name in the center of it. Gaara received a solid gold bracelet which he immediately put on. He smiled at the other man as he held his hands. The ceremony continued, making everyone watch intently. As soon as the ceremony was nearing towards the end. The priest began with the vows. Naruto felt so emotional, he knew he shouldn't, but he felt that being married was something that would never happened to him.

"So," the priest began, "do you Gaara, take Naruto, for better or worse, in sickness or in health, and for rich or for poor?"

Gaara looked at the blonde with a determined look, "I do."

"And do you, Naruto, take Gaara, for better or worse, in sickness or in health, and for rich or for poor?"

"Of course I do!" Naruto shouted. He heard a few laughs in the audience, but all of them were from various friends of his.

Kankuro stepped up and presented the rings on a pillow. "Please take the rings and place them on each other's fingers." Naruto smiled as Gaara took Naruto's ring finger and slid it on. Naruto's smile widened as he repeated the same motion. Gaara smiled at the blonde then held his hand softly. "You two may now kiss." The priest said, then watched as the two men kissed. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed hard. They heard an applause from their friends. It felt good to hear the support of their friends and family.

xxxx

Later, at the reception, Naruto and Gaara sat together in between other more prominant ninjas such as, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and others. They felt extremely happy. Naruto was served pork ramen, which was his favorite, he gobbled it up happily. After eating up everything that was presented before him, he leaned his head against his husband's shoulder and sighed contently.

Jiraiya rose and held his cup of sake up, "Naruto, Gaara, I hope you two have a very happy marriage. Keep me in mind when you move to Suna, Naruto!"

Naruto laughed softly, "Thanks Pervy Sage!"

Gaara kissed his cheek while they listened to other ninjas toast to their well-being and relationship. They smiled at each other while Naruto kissed Gaara's lips. Next, Kankuro toasted, which made both men happy. After Kankuro toasted to the two, the cake was handed out to everyone. Naruto and Gaara fed each other a few times before getting up and announcing that they were going to retire for the night. There were several cheers which made Naruto blush. He waved at his friends and thanked them, then gave Granny Tsunade a hug before leaving with Gaara to go to their honeymoon suite.

xxxx

Naruto was in the bathroom dressing in a dark blue slip with matching blue stockings. He wanted to make his new husband very happy with him. He checked his appearance in the mirror before shouting, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am." Was Gaara's response.

"Alright. You better keep your eyes closed." Naruto responded.

"They are. I have my hand over my eyes. Come on out Naruto." Gaara replied impatiently. He wanted to see his partner.

"Coming." The blonde said as he opened the bathroom door and snuck into the bedroom. Gaara, was sitting in a chair, his robes off, and one hand over his eyes like he had said. Naruto snuck up to the chair and straddled the red-head's lap. "Surprise!"

Gaara pulled his hand away and opened his eyes. He smiled as he looked at the blonde with lustful eyes. "You look so beautiful Naruto." He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled him close to his body, "You know that you are now royalty in Suna."

Naruto blushed. "Nah. I can't be."

"You're my partner Naruto. They will respect you." He explained to the blonde.

"But what will I do now?"

"Be by my side." Gaara murmured as he smiled at Naruto.

Naruto leaned in and kissed the Kage's lips. Gaara kissed back with force, making his partner moan in the kiss. "Mmm...Take me to bed Gaara." Naruto murmured in the kiss.

"I will oblige to that request." Gaara responded while picking up the blonde and feeling him wrap his legs around his waist. He carried Naruto to the bed and laid him down gently as he kneeled between the blonde's slender hips. Kami, he was the luckiest ninja in the world right now. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck as he brought the older man in for a kiss. Gaara parted Naruto's sweet lips with his tongue and explored the other's sweet mouth with his tongue. He could hear Naruto's sweet moan as he continued to kiss the other's mouth. After a minute of kissing, Gaara pulled away and smiled at the blonde.

He pulled the blue slip up and pulled it over Naruto's shoulders. He kissed along Naruto's neck and making a soft suckling noise while stopping at the junction of his neck and shoulder. He continued to kiss down the pale beautiful skin until he found a soft pink nipple and sucked it into his mouth, causing the blonde to moan loudly in his ear. Naruto grasped hold of Gaara's red locks while letting out another moan. "Oh Gaara, it feels so good..." The blonde moaned loudly.

Gaara smiled inwardly at his partner as he continued his raid upon Naruto's chest. He moved over to the second nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other one. Gaara loved hearing his blonde moan for him. It was wonderful hearing such moans only for him. Gaara moved downward, over Naruto's chest and to his stomach, licking and kissing, then dipping his hot tongue into Naruto's bellybutton. He heard more cries come from Naruto's sweet mouth. Mmm... he wanted more.

He kissed downward till he found the blonde's cock and took it in his hot, wet mouth. He received a very loud cry from Naruto. Gaara began to move up and down on the thick piece of flesh in which he had in his hand. Naruto's cries were echoing about the room, making Gaara feel so powerful over the younger man. His mouth slid up and down over Naruto's cock while his tongue licked around the base, making Naruto screech till his voice went raw. Gaara suddenly pulled back and heard a disappointed moan from Naruto. "Gaara...you're not fair!" Naruto cried out.

Gaara laughed softly, "I can be unfair baby. Besides, I want to feel your tight ass."

"Nnnh...hurry up, Sand Daddy!" He shouted, using Gaara's nickname.

The red-head laughed again, "You'll have to wait Naruto."

Gaara then slid his pants down his hips and revealed his hardened cock. He lifted Naruto's hips up and slid into the warm canal. He then began to slide in and out in a hard and fast rhythm, giving Naruto what he wanted. He leaned over and claimed the blonde's lips in a harsh kiss while wrapping a free hand around his cock and continuing to thrust at a speedy rate. Naruto moaned as he wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and wrapped his legs around the Kazekage's hips, drawing him closer. Naruto could feel his body heat up and his orgasm come on very quickly. "Ah...ah...ah...I'm coming!" The blonde screamed in Gaara's ear as he shook and seed spilled over the Kazekage's hand. Gaara came next, quickly pouring his cum into the blonde's tight hole, then collapsing over his partner's body. "Mmmm..." Naruto moaned.

"I know what you mean." Gaara said with a laugh. "Come on love, let's sleep."

Naruto nodded, "Gaara, I love you."

Gaara smiled, "I love you too."

xxxx

A Week Later

Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara were in the Kazekage's bedroom. Today, Kankuro was marrying Naruto. It was to be a private wedding, and Gaara was able to marry the two. Kankuro held two rings in his hand as Gaara prepared for the wedding. "I haven't done this before, but i'm happy to do this for you two."

Naruto smiled at his husband, "Thanks Gaara. I love you both you know."

Gaara laughed, "Yeah baby, I know. I love you too." He took out a scroll and signed his name on the document. "Alright Kankuro, do you take Naruto to be your partner?"

Kankuro replied, "I do."

"And Naruto, do you take Kankuro to be your 'second' husband?" He questioned with a slight laugh.

Naruto laughed as well, "I do. I'm lucky to have two husbands."

Gaara smiled at his partner, "Okay, go ahead and put the rings on."

Kankuro gave Naruto his ring then slid Naruto's ring on his other ring finger. Naruto repeated the same motion and smiled as he finally felt complete. Naruto smiled at his two official husbands. "I can't believe i'm married to two men."

"Are you happy?" Kankuro questioned.

"Very happy." Naruto replied.

"I'll let you two get to business." Gaara said as he began to get ready to leave.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara looked at his partner and replied, "Aren't you two going to have sex?"

"Not without you." The blonde said as he started to take off his clothes.

The red-head looked at his brother, "I do whatever my submissive wants. Besides, it will be more fun that way."

Gaara smirked, "Whatever you two want."

"Yay!" Naruto shouted happily. By now Naruto was completely naked and was heading towards the bed. "Are you two coming?"

Kankuro smiled at the eager blonde, "Yep baby, I am coming. I'm eager to take you tonight."

"Good." Naruto replied while climbing on the bed and showing his plump ass to the two dominants.

Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other, "You know you want to join."

Gaara laughed, "I agree. Tonight will be special."

"Come on! I need my daddies!" The blonde whined.

"Fine we're coming baby. Big Daddy is coming." Kankuro said as he peeled off his shirt and threw it in the floor. He then climbed onto the bed and slid in between Naruto's legs. "So, do you want us to play or get right to it?"

"Get right to it!" Naruto moaned.

"You hear that Gaara? He want's us to get to it. You better get over here." Kankuro said, stalling even longer.

"I'm coming." Gaara replied as he disrobed, took off his top, and pulled off his pants. As he neared the bed, he asked, "Where do you want to be, on top or on the bottom?"

"I'll get on the bottom this time." Kankuro answered, he pulled down his pants, revealing his hard member.

They heard Naruto whine even more. He wasn't the most patient submissive there was, but the two dominant partners love him. Kankuro finally slid under Naruto while Gaara pulled him up and Naruto finally was able to slide on Kankuro's thick member. Kami, it felt so good and thick as it slid up his hole and hit his prostate. The blonde cried out in pleasure. Gaara grasped Naruto's plump ass and pulled the globes apart then positioned his hard, long member before the blonde's tight hole then pushed in, earning a short cry of pleasure and pain. "Kami, it feels so good! I need more! Harder! Harder!" Naruto shouted.

Kankuro was ready to please his partner as he grasped hold of the blonde's hips and began to thrust in a hard and long rhythm, making sure that his cock brushed up against Naruto's prostate. Gaara kept a bruising grasp on Naruto's plump ass while frenzily thrusting into the tight hole. They both heard Naruto moaning and shouting for more until both could feel the familiar shaking and knew that he was about to cum. Naruto moaned for the two, then came hard and long, spurting his seed on Kankuro's stomach. He fell over on Kankuro, feeling spent. Kankuro thrust a few more times and shot his seed into his lover's core. Gaara came about the same time, spilling his seed into the tight hole then falling to the side.

The two looked at each other then at Naruto who had fallen asleep, "He's amazing." Kankuro murmured.

"Yes he is. The amazing thing is though, is that he is ours." Gaara responded.

"Yep."

"Let's sleep."

Kankuro nodded, then slowly pulled out of Naruto and laid him in the middle. It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep with him.

xxxx

Two Months Later

Naruto was having a conversation with Kyuubi.

'Well Kit, I'm happy for you, but I still am watching out for you.'

'Thanks.'

'Yeah. Well, I have yet to give you my wedding present. But you'll have to wait a few months. I have to reserve my energy.'

Naruto felt confused. 'Huh?'

'You'll see.'

He ended the conversation and felt more confused than before. Gaara entered his room and smiled as he looked upon his partner. "Hi Naruto."

"Hi Gaara. I missed you."

"I wasn't gone but a couple of hours."

"Yeah, well, that's how I am."

Kankuro entered next, "Hey baby! I'm back!"

Naruto smiled, "Hi Kankuro!"

He frowned, remembering the conversation with Kyuubi. "What is the matter Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Something Kyuubi said to me." Naruto explained.

"Ignore the fox, he's probably messing with you." Kankuro said.

"Yeah, but Kyuubi never really messes around...you know."

"What did he say?" Gaara questioned.

"Something about reserving his energy for a wedding present." The blonde explained.

"It's okay. Kyuubi probably is thinking of something interesting, but nothing threatening."

Naruto nodded then hugged both the other men and kissed them. "I love you two very much."

"I love you too Naruto." Gaara replied as he kissed back.

Kankuro pressed another kiss into the blonde's forehead. "I love you baby. Always remember that."

Naruto smiled at the two dominants, then suggested, "Come on, I need my daddies."

The two brothers looked at each other then said, "Coming." They knew that pleasing their submissive was key to a happy relationship.

The End...or is it?

**A/N:** So I left a little bit of a cliffhanger. I do plan to do a sequel, but you will have to wait for a while...Thank you for the reviews and thanks for reading the story. Hope you enjoy the last chapter!


End file.
